La Pesadilla de los 10 Dias
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Luego de que su trabajo de superhéroe arruinara su vida, Danny decide dejarlo para siempre y así vengarse de los que lo lastimaron. Pero con la aparición de un malvado asesino deberá olvidar su enojo y defender a sus seres queridos de este perverso ser.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, con motivo del día de muertos les traigo otra de mis fumadas historias, para ser exactos, mi primer fanfic de horror. Tengan en cuenta que es la primar cosa que escribo de este género y que soy muuuuuy inexperto, así que no esperen la gran cosa.

Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, ya saben que Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman y no mía.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 1.- Día Cero: No Mas Héroes

Muchos desafíos, tantos enemigos, innumerables situaciones peligrosas había pasado en su corta vida, pero ninguna le había causado tanta angustia como la que enfrentaba en aquellos momentos. La Directora de la secundaria Casper High se encontraba sentada en su escritorio delante de el buscando información en su computadora portátil mientras que el señor Lancer ojeaba un viejo expediente donde guardaba los datos de sus estudiantes.

Por si estas dos presencias no fueran bastante incomodas, su padre se encontraba a su derecha con una expresión de angustia y tristeza. Danny sabía que no tenía caso esperar nada bueno, era cierto que solo se trataba de un simple asunto académico, pero se sentía como la primera vez que tuvo que entrar a la zona fantasma.

Directora Ishiyama: lo siento señor Fenton, pero ya no podemos hacer nada

Jack: ¿a que se refiere?

Directora Ishiyama: lamento decirle que por el nada gratificante desempeño de su hijo en sus estudios no nos queda otra opción más que darlo de baja de la secundaria Casper

Tanto Danny como su padre se quedaron boquiabiertos, el chico no tenía ninguna duda de que ese día los habían citado para imponerle un castigo, pero nunca se imaginó nada parecido. Jack Fenton inmediatamente se paró de su asiento, el tono de su voz se hizo más fuerte y parecía tener unas incontrolables ganas de golpear a alguien.

Jack: esto no puede ser, debe haber algún error

Lancer: no hay ningún error señor Fenton, me temo que Daniel no ha demostrado un esfuerzo aceptable desde hace tiempo

Jack: me niego a creerlo, cada miembro de la familia Fenton se ha destacado en sus estudios desde que puedo recordar y mi hijo no es la excepción

Lancer: estoy de acuerdo en que los Fenton tienen un prometedor nivel académico, solo basta con mirar la boleta de la señorita Jazmine para darse cuenta, pero su hijo no parece tener interés en aprender

Danny: eso no es verdad, claro que me interesa, lo intento pero…….

Lancer: ¿lo intentas Danny?, ¿y como explicas que tus exámenes son los peores que he calificado en toda mi carrera?, ¿Cómo explicas el gran número de inasistencias que tienes?, ¿Qué me dices de los trabajos que no entregaste?, y ni mencionemos las veces que te descubrí durmiendo en mi clase

Danny: se que he tenido algunos errores, pero le aseguro que han sido por una buena razón

Directora Ishiyama: ¿y le importaría explicarnos cual es esa buena razón?

Danny se quedó callado un momento, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas decirles la verdad y así tal vez salir de ese problema, pero sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo, no era conveniente revelar su labor de superhéroe. Notó como su padre estaba al borde del llanto y eso lo torturaba, sabía de sobra que pasara lo que pasara lo había decepcionado y que nada iba a cambiar eso.

Danny: quisiera…….pero no puedo

Jack: ¿cómo que no puedes?, vamos Danny todo depende de eso, por favor dile, yo se que no eres un mal chico

Danny: lo que pasa es que…….es que……..

Lancer: lo que pasa es que no tiene ninguna explicación

Jack: todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo me hubiera acercado más a ti……..

Directora Ishiyama: no señor Fenton, usted no es el responsable de esto, la culpa de todo la tiene este muchacho que al parecer no aprecia todos los sacrificios que ustedes hacen para que el tenga una buena educación

Danny: estoy de acuerdo en que mi papá no tiene ninguna culpa, pero le agradecería que no hiciera esos comentarios sobre mí

Directora Ishiyama: ¿y que quieres que te diga?, sabes perfectamente que estás metido en este lío por tu irresponsabilidad y tu falta de ética

Danny: usted no es nadie para decirme eso

Lancer: Daniel, ¿Cómo te atreves a responderle así a tu directora?

Danny: ¿Qué mas puedo perder si me están corriendo de la escuela?

Jack: basta ya Daniel, no tiene caso

Danny: pero papá, te juro que todo es un grave error

Directora Ishiyama: deja de mentir niño, no te conformas con arruinar las ilusiones de tus padres sino que prefieres hacer esto más difícil

Danny no aguantó mas, se levantó de golpe tirando algunos objetos cercanos y salió de la oficina seguido por su padre. El camino a casa fue completamente tenso, un silencio sepulcral reinaba y su padre seguía con su expresión de tristeza.

Danny: papá, de verdad lo siento, pero te digo que……

Jack: mejor no digas nada Daniel, por ahora no deseo hablar contigo

Danny: se que te decepcioné y me imagino la reacción de mamá cuando se entere, pero por lo menos déjame explicarte

Jack: no hay nada que explicar jovencito, no se en que nos equivocamos

Danny: no digas eso papá, ustedes son unos padres grandiosos, esto sucedió por algo fuera de mi control

El muchacho no se percató de que ya habían llegado a su casa y que su padre ya habría la puerta para entrar. El adulto solo le dirigió una mirada molesta a su hijo y dijo algo que lastimó a Danny en lo mas profundo antes de encerrarse en la cocina para explicarle a Maddie lo ocurrido.

Jack: ¿Por qué no eres como tú hermana?, ¿Por qué tuviste que ser un mal hijo?

Danny solo se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, un momento después sus amigos, Sam y Tucker llegaron a visitarlo y entraron a verlo

Sam: hola Danny, ¿Cómo te fue?

Danny: fatal, no quiero hablar de eso

Tucker: ¿tan mal estuvo?

Danny: si, fue horrible

Sam: Danny, no quiero presionarte, pero creo que te haría bien desahogarte, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros

Danny: lo se, es solo que es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco para nada

Tucker: ¿Qué pasó?

Danny: me expulsaron de la escuela

Sam: ¿qué?, pero no pueden hacer eso

Danny: ya lo hicieron

Tucker: eso es una injusticia viejo, ¿pero por que lo hicieron?

Danny: por mis notas, mis faltas y mis trabajos no entregados

Sam: pero eso no fue tu culpa

Danny: lo se, quise explicárselos

Tucker: ¿y por que no lo hiciste?

Danny: primero, por que no me dejaron, y segundo, no podía decirles que estuve salvando al mundo de los fantasmas y que por eso no pude enfocarme en la escuela

Sam: ay Danny, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?

Danny: no, ya nadie puede ayudarme, y lo peor de todo es que la directora Ishiyama y lancer convencieron a mi papá de que soy el peor ser humano del mundo y ahora el me odia……….seguramente mamá también lo hará

Sam: ellos no te odian Danny, eres su hijo

Danny: pero no soy el hijo que ellos hubieran deseado, papá me dijo que debí ser como Jazz

Tucker: no lo dijo en serio, es solo que pasó por un mal momento, mis padres también me dicen cosas así cuando se enfadan

Sam: ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Danny: no lo creo, estoy harto de que esta doble vida me cause problemas, además estoy cansado de no recibir gratitud ni apoyo de nadie que no sean ustedes

Tucker: ¿y que piensas hacer?

Danny: a partir de este momento que se las arreglen solos, ya no los protegeré nunca más de los fantasmas y entonces todos se van a arrepentir de haber tratado mal a Danny Fenton

Sam: estás loco Danny, no puedes hacer eso, se que es difícil pero es una labor importante la que haces, por eso tratamos de hacerte la vida un poco mas fácil

Danny: no entendiste nada Sam, no lo hago por lo difícil que es…….lo hago para vengarme de todos

Tucker: amigo, te escuchas como Vlad, no es buena la venganza y lo sabes

Danny: no me importa, llevo meses haciendo cosas buenas y lo único que recibo en agradecimiento son golpes, insultos y ahora esto. No Tuck, esto se acabó, y si ustedes no me van a apoyar mejor váyanse, no los necesito a ninguno de ustedes

El chico fantasma llevó a sus amigos afuera de su habitación y luego cerró la puerta de golpe. Sam y Tucker solo se miraron preocupados y se dirigieron a casa esperando que las palabras de Danny no hubieran sido ciertas. Ambos sabían que si Danny Phantom no continuaba con su trabajo de súper héroe algo realmente malo podría suceder.

Continuará………

Bueno, tengan en cuanta que este es el primer capítulo y no tiene nada de terrorífico, este solo fue para darle inicio a la historia.

De verdad que estoy loco, primero me la paso mortificando a Danny y ahora lo pongo en su fase vengativa, bueeeeeeeno, espero que les guste la historia y que dejen reviews, nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, pensaba publicar el segundo capítulo luego pero me ausentaré durante unos días y si no lo hago hoy no lo haré hasta la próxima semana. Espero que les esté gustando la historia y le agradesco a **ale!!** Por su review.

La otra vez se me olvidó aclarar que este es mi fic más oscuro y que he estado de malas últimamente, por lo que no esperen los finales felices que suelo poner, ya sabe que cuando me lo propongo puedo ser muy malvado.

Bueno, no los entretengo mas, Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Díaz

Capítulo 2.- Día Uno: Noche en Casper High

Las clases definitivamente no eran lo mismo desde que Danny no estaba, y es que a pesar de que apenas había pasado un día desde que el chico fue expulsado ya se le extrañaba. Sam y Tucker ya no se concentraban como antes por más que lo intentaran, algo faltaba. Incluso Dash había perdido algo de ánimos pues ya no tenía a su víctima favorita, lo que mas le preocupaba era que ya no tendría en quien descargar su frustración después de los exámenes.

Sam se encontraba sumamente preocupada debido a la decisión de Danny de abandonar la labor de héroe para siempre. Tanto ella como Tucker sabían perfectamente que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran atacados por un fantasma y ahora no había nadie que los protegiera. Durante toda la noche habían intentado de convencer a Danny por el teléfono de que recapacitara pero el muchacho ya no parecía darle importancia al asunto.

Desesperados por arreglar esa situación lo antes posible decidieron poner en marcha su última opción: tratar de convencer al señor Lancer para que aceptara a Danny de vuelta. Se dirigieron a su oficina y le plantearon la situación lo mejor que pudieron, por supuesto eliminando ciertos detalles sobre el lado fantasma de Danny.

Lancer: lo siento chicos, se muy bien que el señor Fenton es un gran amigo suyo y entiendo lo que su ausencia significa para ustedes pero no es posible lo que ustedes me piden

Sam: por favor señor Lancer, Danny no es un mal chico y merece una segunda oportunidad

Tucker: nosotros entendemos su punto de vista pero le puedo jurar que Danny no tiene la culpa de sus malas notas

Lancer¿en serio¿y tendrían ustedes la bondad de explicarme la razón de que sus resultados no sean satisfactorios?, dado que el señor Fenton no pareció tener una explicación válida

Sam: no podemos decirle nada señor Lancer, pero tiene que creer en nosotros

Lancer: señorita Manson, usted es una buena estudiante y se que sus intenciones no son malas, pero ya no hay nada que hacer por su amigo……lo lamento, y ahora si me disculpan tengo asuntos pendientes que atender

Los dos chicos salieron desilusionados de la oficina y decidieron irse a casa ya que las clases habían finalizado. En cuanto salieron de la escuela encontraron a Danny sentado en la acera de enfrente contemplando el edificio e inmediatamente corrieron hacia su amigo.

Danny¿y bien¿cómo les fue¿pudieron convencerlo?

Tucker: desgraciadamente no amigo, lo intentamos pero……un momento¿Cómo sabes que hablamos con el señor Lancer?

Danny: lo adiviné, se lo buenos amigos que son ustedes y supuse que intentarían ayudarme

Sam: bueno, no te íbamos a abandonar en un momento así

Danny: lo se……chicos……creo que les debo una disculpa, no debí tratarlos así ayer

Sam: descuida Danny, entendemos que pasabas por una situación difícil, pero nos da gusto ver que recapacitaste y que volverás a proteger la ciudad como siempre

Danny: yo nunca dije que iba a proteger la ciudad Sam, solo me disculpé con ustedes

Tucker¿quieres decir que aún sigues con esa absurda idea?

Danny: claro, no esperarán que siga velando por su seguridad después de lo que me hicieron ¿verdad?

Sam: pero Danny esto está mal, todos necesitamos a Danny Phantom

Danny: descuida Sam, tanto Tucker como tu seguirán disfrutando de mi protección, pero lo que concierne al resto de la ciudad pues……..digamos que espero que tengan un buen escondite para cuando un fantasma llegue

Tucker: estás loco Danny, te agradezco que piense en nosotros pero aún así no me parece justo que abandones a todos los demás

Danny se levantó de repente, inspeccionó la zona para asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, se dio media vuelta y se transformó en fantasma. Luego volteó la mirada para ver a sus amigos.

Danny¿y acaso te parece justo lo que me hicieron a mi?

Y dicho esto se alejó volando de aquel lugar ante la mirada triste de sus dos mejores amigos. Ambos chicos decidieron seguir su camino reflexionando en lo que Danny acababa de decir mientras que el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte anunciando la llegada de la noche.

Algunas horas mas tarde ya todos se habían retirado a sus hogares, el único que quedaba era el señor Lancer quien revisaba algunos archivos en su oficina. El reloj marcó las 11:00 de la noche y la baja temperatura nocturna ya se había hecho presente, además una fuerte tormenta acababa de desatarse obligando al adulto a cerrar las ventanas.

Fuertes relámpagos iluminaban la oscura calle y hacían vibrar levemente los cristales, parecía como si el clima se hubiera disgustado por algo y tratara de derrumbar la escuela. Finalmente pasó lo inevitable, un rayo terminó por estropear el sistema eléctrico y las luces se apagaron.

El señor Lancer se quedó sentado un momento y por fin decidió que era imposible seguir trabajando bajo esas circunstancias. Tomó su abrigo y su portafolio y salió de su oficina. La sencilla labor de llegar a la salida ahora parecía todo un reto ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada, maldijo el momento en que no quiso llevarse su linterna de mano, en ese momento le habría sido de gran utilidad.

Caminaba a paso lento y seguro por los oscuros pasillos iluminados ocasionalmente por los relámpagos, entonces escuchó un ruido como de un sollozo. Volteó hacia todas partes esperando descubrir la fuente de aquel extraño sonido pero era inútil, aunque su vista ya se había acostumbrado un poco a la oscuridad no lograba distinguir mucho.

El misterioso canto continuó y cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, tal parecía que alguien caminaba hacia el sollozando por algo. En eso vio una silueta oscura moviéndose por uno de los pasillos e intentó seguirla, tal vez se encontraría con alguna estudiante que se quedó en la escuela asustada por la repentina tormenta.

Lancer¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada, ninguna respuesta, solo el mismo llanto que ya comenzaba a inquietar al profesor. Avanzó unos pasos pero no veía nada, finalmente distinguió que la silueta volvía a aparecerse y se metía a uno de los salones cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Fue cuando Lancer confirmó que alguien se había quedado adentro y no deseaba ser descubierto por temor a recibir un castigo.

Lancer: es verdad que el reglamento estipula que ningún alumno debe permanecer dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela luego de que anochezca, pero seas quien seas no tienes por que preocuparte ya que no te castigaré esta vez, ahora por que no sales de ahí y te vas a casa.

Después de decir esto Lancer abrió la puerta del salón donde se había metido su acompañante, pero para su sorpresa el salón se encontraba completamente vacío, lo único que descubrió adentro fue su reflejo en el cristal de una ventana frente a el.

Lancer: bien, ya estuvo bueno de bromas, será mejor que salgas y te…….

No terminó de decir la frase¿la razón?, la silueta que antes se había metido en ese salón acababa de pasar justo detrás de el y pudo notar este detalle gracias al reflejo de la ventana. Rápidamente se volteó pero aún se encontraba solo.

Asustado, Lancer caminó a la salida tratando de creer que el exceso de trabajo lo hacía ver cosas. Al llegar al pasillo donde estaba la salida vio de reojo a una persona sentada en el suelo al lado suyo, y aparentemente, el llanto provenía de ella. No podía ver su rostro debido a que este se mantenía oculto por sus piernas, las cuales abrazaba dando la impresión de encontrarse sufriendo.

El profesor se acercó y trató de tomar el brazo de quien yacía delante suyo pero no pudo, su mano atravesó el brazo sin ninguna dificultad. Lancer se levantó de golpe y retrocedió dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo era un fantasma. El espectro comenzó a levantar la mirada muy lentamente pero Lancer no se quedó para mirar, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la salida sabiendo que detrás de el estaba esa cosa.

Llegó hasta la salida y trató de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada con llave. Sumamente aterrado sacó su llavero y buscó la el pequeño pedazo de metal que lo haría salir, sin embargo, los nervios provocaron que este se le cayera al suelo. Finalmente perdió el poco sentido común que le quedaba y comenzó a golpear la puerta pidiendo auxilio.

Lancer: (pensando) santo cielo¿Qué hago¿Dónde estará el chico fantasma?, por favor que venga y me ayude…… ¿Por qué no viene?

Al fin el adulto tomó valor y volteó la mirada para ver si aún era perseguido. Lo último que Lancer vio fueron dos ojos rojos diabólicos brillando justo frente a el y una risa maléfica llenó el ambiente combinándose con el ruido de los truenos que caían afuera.

A la mañana siguiente todos se extrañaron por que el profesor no llegara a ninguna de sus clases. La confusión se incrementó y se mezcló con el pánico cuando el conserje, haciendo la labor de limpiar el tanque de agua, encontró el cadáver del señor Lancer flotando dentro de este.

Continuará………

Bueno, supongo que ya se habrán dado una idea de cómo va a estar la historia, les digo que puedo ser muy perverso cuando quiero serlo. Quise empezar con el señor Lancer por que apenas es el inicio y necesitaba a alguien no muy cercano a Danny, poco a poco este misterioso fantasma se irá acercando a el y a sus seres queridos.

Se que la historia es medio rara pero espero que les guste, recuerden que no soy muy bueno en esto del horror, nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, tuve algunos pendientes y no me fue posible publicar antes. Pero sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste. Bueno, ya saben que Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman, nos leemos.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 3.- Día Dos: Alguien Te Sigue

Como era de esperarse ese día las clases fueron suspendidas, noticia que habría alegrado a muchos de no ser por el hecho de que un cadáver había sido encontrado en la escuela. Todos estaban muy consternados por la repentina y misteriosa muerte del señor Lancer, nadie se explicaba el por que había sucedido esa tragedia. El cuerpo sin vida del señor Lancer no mostraba heridas ni golpes, tal parecía que simplemente cayó muerto.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar y pronto surgieron varios relatos de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Algunos decían que murió por enfermedad, otros decían que por la edad, en fin, lo único que era seguro es que nada volvería a ser como antes en la escuela. El informe del forense anunciaba que lo más probable era que el señor Lancer había sufrido un ataque al corazón por alguna impresión extremadamente fuerte.

La noticia había hecho que muchos estudiantes regresaran a sus hogares hasta nuevo aviso. A pesar de lo que todos decían, Sam y Tucker estaban seguros de que la muerte del señor Lancer no había sido un accidente, después de todo hacía apenas unas horas habían hablado con el y se veía muy saludable. Mientras caminaban a casa conversaban sobre lo que pudo haber pasado y llegaron a la conclusión de que todo se debía al ataque de un fantasma.

Los dos muchachos decidieron hacer una pequeña parada para informar a Danny sobre el extraño suceso, y de paso decirle unas cuantas verdades. Una vez que llegaron a la casa de los Fenton llamaron a la puerta y Jazz les abrió. La pelirroja se sorprendió por como sus dos amigos entraban a la casa rápidamente y subían a la habitación de su hermano, era verdad que siempre lo hacían, pero esta vez ambos se veían un tanto asustados y molestos.

Danny se encontraba acostado boca abajo leyendo un libro cuando sus amigos entraron. Al notar su presencia se levantó y se dirigió a ellos para saludarlos, su expresión alegre hacía obvio el hecho de que ignoraba lo que acontecía. Danny intentó saludar de beso a Sam pero esta le respondió con una cachetada que lo desconcertó por completo.

Sam: espero que ya estés contento

Danny: ¿de que hablas?, ¿y por que me golpeaste?

Tucker: aún no lo sabes ¿verdad?

Danny: ¿saber que?, ¿y no se suponía que deberían estar en la escuela?

Sam: cancelaron las clases por que alguien asesinó al señor Lancer

Danny: ¿Qué?, deben estar bromeando

Tucker: es cierto Danny, y por como se ven las cosas podríamos jurar que fue obra de un fantasma

Danny: pero es que no es posible, no pudo haberle pasado eso

Sam: pues aunque no lo creas así fue, y todo esto es por tu culpa

Danny: ¿Cómo que yo tengo la culpa?, ¿de que hablas?

Sam: estoy segura de que tú percibiste a ese fantasma, sabías que iba a atacar y no lo detuviste

Danny: escúchame Sam, yo…….

Tucker: ¿tu que?, no lo niegues Danny

Danny: de acuerdo, tienen razón, sabía que un fantasma andaba cerca…… ¿contentos?

Sam: por supuesto que no, tu pudiste haber evitado que esto pasara

Danny: saben perfectamente que ese ya no es mi problema, lamento lo que le pasó a Lancer, pero creo que se lo merecía

Tucker: estás demente Danny, ¿dices que Lancer merecía morir solo por tu estúpida venganza?, ¿Qué te está pasando Danny?

Danny: mira Tuck, ¿crees que me alegra saber que Lancer está muerto?, solo dije que Lancer merecía un castigo por haber arruinado mi vida, pero yo no quería que esto pasara y me duele ver que ustedes no me apoyan

Tucker: ahora resulta que lo sientes ¿no?

Danny: (con lágrimas en los ojos) pues aunque no lo creas si, lo siento de verdad. Se que todo es mi culpa y que soy el peor ser humano del planeta, mis padres tienen razón en odiarme, pero les juro que si hubiera sabido que las cosas se pondrían así nunca lo habría permitido. Ustedes no saben lo duro que fue para mí que me expulsaran del colegio y que mi padre me dijera que no me quiere, yo solo deseaba desahogarme pero no quería hacerle daño a nadie

Danny se acostó en su cama y se cubrió completamente son sus sábanas, sus dos amigos notaron que el muchacho lloraba desconsoladamente y se sintieron terriblemente por haberlo tratado así. Comprendieron que su amigo no era una mala persona y que la noticia le había afectado mucho. Sam se acercó, se sentó junto a el y puso su mano sobre su hombro tratando de consolarlo.

Sam: perdónanos Danny, en realidad no fue culpa tuya

Danny: si lo fue, soy un idiota

Sam: no es cierto, eres un chico sensacional y sabemos que no era tu intención que esto pasara, solo cometiste un error

Danny: un error que le costó la vida a alguien

Tucker: fue algo lamentable, pero tú no lo sabías

Sam: entendemos el mal momento por el que pasas y queremos que sepas que no estás solo, tu padre no hablaba en serio, ten por seguro que el y tu madre te aman. Eres alguien muy importante para ellos y para nosotros, ya verás que todo estará bien

Danny: gracias Sam, no se que sería de mi sin ustedes, no pude hacer nada por Lancer pero les prometo que haré todo lo posible por que no se repita. A partir de ahora olvidaré mis problemas y volveré a ser Danny Phantom

Sam: me alegra escuchar eso Danny, y ya no te preocupes tanto

La muchacha le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo y este le respondió, tanto ella como Tucker estaban felices de que Danny hubiera recapacitado y que ahora todo sería como antes. Esa noche Danny y Tucker salieron a inspeccionar la zona, estaban decididos a encontrar al asesino y no descansarían hasta encontrarlo, durante un buen rato no encontraron nada y estaban a punto de irse cuando escucharon un sollozo cerca de ahí. Cuando fueron a investigar de donde provenía ese sonido ocurrió algo que no esperaban, alguien los atacó a traición dejándolos inconscientes.

Mientras tanto, la directora Ishiyama caminaba hacia su casa cerca de donde se encontraba Danny. La mujer lucía triste por la pérdida de su compañero y amigo Lancer y unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Esta a solo unas cuadras de su casa cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Volteó hacia todas partes tratando de encontrar a alguien pero no tuvo tanta suerte, se asomó a un callejón donde le pareció ver algo en el suelo.

Apenas podía notar aquel extraño objeto debido a la cantidad de cajas y botes que lo tapaban casi por completo. Después de acercarse un poco pudo percibir que lo que podía verse de ese objeto era en realidad una persona, de hecho, lo que las cajas le permitían ver era la cabeza y el brazo de Tucker quien yacía inconsciente. La directora Ishiyama se asustó ante esta visión, y eso que no alcanzaba a ver a Danny quien se encontraba junto a Tucker, de haberlo visto seguro que su angustia hubiera sido mayor.

En eso, la directora notó que una sombra se elevaba y comenzaba a flotar hacia donde ella estaba. Al ver esto la mujer huyó despavorida hacia su casa pero al igual que el señor Lancer, los nervios no le permitieron abrir la puerta. Decidió correr hacia otra parte cuando la sombra casi llegó hasta la entrada de su casa, no sabía que hacer y estaba completamente aterrada. La tensión aumentaba a medida que los escondites disminuían, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no importaba donde se escondiera, la sombra siempre la encontraba.

Corrió por mucho tiempo y ya comenzaba a cansarse, al final decidió pedir ayuda y refugiarse en un viejo almacén cerca de ahí. Llegó hasta la puerta y la golpeó desesperadamente gritando para que le abrieran. Por fin alguien le abrió, era una persona de baja estatura cubierta por una chamarra, una bufanda y un gorro para el frío que ocultaba su rostro.

La persona preguntó que es lo que quería con una voz que sonaba enferma, cosa que explicaba el exceso de prendas que usaba. La directora le explicó que alguien la perseguía y le rogó que le permitiera entrar y ocultarse en ese lugar. Para su sorpresa, aquella persona le permitió pasar y la condujo hasta un montón de bolsas y maletas que bien podrían servir como cama.

La mujer le agradeció sinceramente su gesto y se acomodó en el espacio que su anfitrión le brindaba. Un momento después alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta y la mujer se aterrorizó sabiendo que se trataba de su perseguidor y el hombre lo notó.

Hombre: no se preocupe, aquí estará a salvo, voy a ver de quien se trata y si veo que es quien la sigue no le permitiré entrar

Directora Ishiyama: muchas gracias, pero por favor tenga cuidado, no se que es lo que esa cosa quiera

Hombre: descuide, enseguida vuelvo

El hombre se fue y la directora pudo escuchar como abría la puerta del almacén para cerrarla luego de unos instantes. El hombre regresó hasta donde ella estaba, tomó una taza y la llenó con un poco de té que la mujer supuso había estado bebiendo antes de que ella llegara. Una vez que la taza estuvo llena se la ofreció y ella la aceptó gustosa, luego el hombre se sentó junto a ella.

Directora Ishiyama: ¿Quién tocaba?

Hombre: no era nadie, supongo que fueron unos niños jugando bromas o su perseguidor decidió dejarla en paz, pero para estar seguros puede pasar la noche aquí si lo desea.

Directora Ishiyama: no se como puedo pagarle este gran favor

Hombre: con su sola presencia basta, créame. Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que la sigue?

Directora Ishiyama: no lo se, solo pude distinguir una sombra volando hacia donde yo estaba

Hombre: ¿volando?

Directora Ishiyama: se que suena tonto, pero se lo juro, ¿cree que estoy loca?

Hombre: para nada, le creo

Directora Ishiyama: lo que más me preocupa es que antes de que me persiguiera pude ver a uno de mis alumnos tirado en el suelo, no quiero pensar lo peor pero… ¿que tal si esa cosa le hizo algo malo?

Hombre: No se preocupe, ese chico que vio y su amigo estarán bien

Directora Ishiyama: ¿y como lo sabe?

Hombre: por que solo necesitaba que no me estorbaran

Directora Ishiyama: ¿estorbaran para que?, ¿Cómo sabe que eran dos chicos?, ¿Cómo sabe lo que vi?, ¿Quién es usted?

Hombre: nadie en especial, solo un amigo que quiere divertirse con usted como se divirtió con el viejo Lancer jajajajajajaja

Para cuando Ishiyama entendió la horrible verdad ya se encontraba en el suelo sujetada por ese hombre que reía malignamente y cuyos ojos se habían tornado rojo brillante. Los gritos de la mujer y la risa de su atacante se escucharon en el aire mientras que la noche llegaba a su punto más oscuro.

Continuará………

Bueno, otro capítulo terminado, espero que no me haya salido tan mal, de todos modos ya saben que pueden darme sus criticas sean las que sean. Esperaré sus reviews ansioso, los dejo por ahora pero pronto regresaré con otro capítulo, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, yo igual que siempre: un buen de trabajo, estrés, depresión, etc, pero aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo del fic, espero que les guste.

En fin, ya saben lo de siempre, Danny Phanton es propiedad de Butch Hartman y no mía.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 4.- Día Tres: La Casa del Terror

Esa mañana el cadáver de la directora fue encontrado colgando del techo del almacén donde había sido asesinada, y para la preocupación de muchos no había rastro del asesino. El miedo comenzaba a reinar en Amity Park, ya dos personas habían muerto misteriosamente en los últimos dos días y la gente se preguntaba quién sería el próximo.

En otra parte, Tucker despertaba en el mismo lugar donde había sido atacado. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había pasado, como el y Danny habían salido a buscar al fantasma homicida y como los habían atacado por sorpresa. Se dio cuanta de que su amigo aún estaba inconsciente y yacía junto a donde el estaba, Tucker lo despertó y cuando ambos regresaban a casa se enteraron de la muerte de la directora Ishiyama.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia no fue muy agradable para ellos. Sin embargo Danny fue el más afectado, Tucker recordó entonces como Danny les había prometido no dejar que alguien más muriera y podía entender como se sentía.

Tucker: ¿estás bien Danny?

Danny: claro que no Tucker, acabo de enterarme que la directora está muerta y todo es por mi culpa

Tucker: no es cierto, tú trataste de evitarlo pero esa cosa nos atacó sin que nos diéramos cuenta

Danny: yo debí reaccionar Tuck, mi sentido fantasma detectó al asesino pero justo en ese momento me golpearon

Tucker: bueno, ya no importa, ya no se puede cambiar el pasado

Danny: el problema no es el pasado Tucker, el futuro es lo que me preocupa, ¿Qué tal si hay mas asesinatos?

Tucker: tienes razón, eso es malo

Danny: y es peor, algo me dice que es a mi a quien buscan

Tucker: no lo creo, si eso hubiera sido te habrían matado en vez de dejarte inconsciente

Danny: eso tiene sentido, de todos modos hay que estar alerta, vamos a avisarle a Sam

Los dos amigos caminaron hacia la residencia de los Manson para informar a Sam sobre lo sucedido y advertirle que debía ser cuidadosa. En ese momento se encontraron a Dash y a Kwan caminando hacia ellos, Danny hubiera preferido evitar ese encuentro pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Dash: mira Kwan, es Fantina, ¿Dónde te habías metido tonto?

Danny: esteee…. ¿por que lo preguntas?

Dash: no te hagas, llevas dos días sin ir a la escuela

Danny: ah….eso…..es que estuve enfermo

Dash: ¿ah si?, eso no es lo que me dijeron

Tucker: ya déjalo Dash

Dash: tu no te metas Foley, como te decía, corren rumores sobre que te expulsaron

Danny: ¿y si ya lo sabías entonces para que preguntas?

Dash: solo para asegurarme de que no te olvides de que eres un pobre perdedor jajaja

Tucker: por favor Dash, ya déjalo en paz, Danny no se ha sentido muy bien

Al decir esto todos se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de Danny se habían tornado vidriosos, era obvio que lo que le habían dicho le había dolido en el alma y esta era la razón por la que Tucker se había arriesgado a defender a su amigo

Dash: ay, miren al bebito llorón, necesita que su amigo lo ayude solo por que no puede ni lograr que lo acepten en una escuela

Kwan: oye Dash, no te ofendas pero creo que ya fue suficiente

Dash: oh vamos Kwan, no me digas que ya vas a defender a este bobo

Kwan: no lo tomes así amigo, solo digo que no creo que sea correcto que te burles de Danny ahora que pasa por momentos difíciles

Dash: bien, como quieras, mejor dejemos a estos inútiles y vamos de una vez al parque de diversiones

Tucker: ¿Van a ir al parque de diversiones?

Kwan: si, acaban de poner una casa del terror que dicen que está genial

Danny: pero no creo que sea bueno que vayan ahora, es muy peligroso

Dash: escucha enano, si lo dices por lo que le pasó a la directora déjame decirte que estas exagerando

Danny: pero es que no conocemos las intenciones del asesino

Dash: si, si, como no, vamos Kwan

Kwan: discúlpalo Danny, el no sabe por lo que pasas, pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo

Danny: gracias Kwan, y por favor tengan cuidado

Kwan: descuida, lo tendremos

Tucker: oye Danny, ¿estás bien?

Danny: cada vez me convenzo más de que soy un perdedor

Tucker: no dejes que lo que dijo Dash te afecte, así es el

Danny: supongo que tienes razón…….espera un momento

Tucker: ¿Qué pasa?

Danny: el asesino anda cerca

Tucker: ¿seguro?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Danny: mi sentido fantasma

Tucker: ¿se activó?, no me di cuenta

Danny: tu nunca te das cuenta de nada Tuck, pero eso no importa, presiento que algo malo le va a pasar a Dash y a Kwan

Tucker: mejor vamos a ver

Danny: no, tu ve con Sam y avísale lo de la directora, yo iré allá

Tucker: de acuerdo

El chico fantasma intentó transformarse pero no pudo, lo intentó de nuevo pero no tuvo éxito.

Danny: demonios, creo que el golpe que me dio esa cosa debilitó mis poderes, no puedo transformarme

Tucker: ¿y que harás?

Danny: tendré que ir corriendo, solo espero llegar a tiempo

Danny corrió lo más que pudo mientras que Dash y Kwan llegaron al parque de diversiones. Tal y como lo habían planeado fueron a la nueva casa del terror y por suerte para ellos no había fila, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho para entrar. Era una de esas casas que consistían en un pequeño auto viajando por las aterradoras salas, aunque para Dash no eran tan aterradoras.

Dash: vaya, que desilusión, esto es aburrido

Kwan: bueno, he visto mejores casas del terror

Dash: se me ocurre algo amigo, me di cuenta de que atrás de nosotros venía Mickey, ¿Qué tal si nos bajamos de este ridículo coche y lo asustamos cuando pase?

Kwan: no creo que sea una buena idea

Dash: eres un anticuado, yo si lo voy a hacer

El rubio se bajó del coche a pesar de lo que su amigo le decía, se ocultó detrás de una momia de plástico y esperó a que su víctima llegara. Los minutos pasaron y no había señales de que otro auto se acercara, en ese momento Dash escuchó algo, pero no era el sonido de un coche…….era un sollozo.

Por un momento se desconcertó, y mas cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a el, pero luego se imaginó que su amigo Kwan había decidido unírsele.

Dash: hey Kwan, aquí estoy, ¿Por qué lloras?, no me digas que te asusta la oscuridad

Esperó pero no hubo respuesta, siguió llamando pero no pasó nada, solo el mismo sollozo y el sonido de pasos acercándose lentamente. No podía ver nada debido a que todo estaba muy oscuro, pero luego pudo distinguir una sombra acercándose.

Dash se quedó en su lugar seguro de que solo se trataba de alguien tratando de jugarle una broma pesada, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando dos ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar en el rostro de aquella sombra. El muchacho dio un grito de terror y corrió lo más rápido que pudo pidiendo que alguien lo ayudara, pero nadie llegó.

Logró divisar uno de los coches que se acercaba y dando gracias a Dios saltó dentro de este, la persona que viajaba en el coche se sobresaltó al verlo entrar a su auto y Dash lo notó. El chico creyó conveniente explicarle la situación para evitar malentendidos así que comenzó una conversación.

Dash: perdón por llegar así de improviso, es que creí ver a alguien persiguiéndome

Persona: descuida, es normal en estos lugares

Dash: me alegra que lo entienda

Persona: no hay problema, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dash: Dash Baxter

Persona: un placer Dash, seguro seremos buenos amigos. Por cierto, te tengo una pregunta…… ¿crees en fantasmas?...

En la entrada de la casa del terror Kwan veía como Mickey subía a su coche y entraba a la casa, se imaginó la desagradable sorpresa que le esperaba. Después de un rato lo escucharon gritar y Kwan se dio cuenta de que Dash ya había hecho lo suyo. Se colocó junto a la salida esperando a Mickey para tranquilizarlo, pero le fue imposible hacerlo viendo a Mickey saliendo con el sangrante cadáver de Dash atorado en las ruedas del coche.

Danny llegó corriendo y agotado en ese momento, se quedó atónito viendo la sangrienta escena y cayó de rodillas. Kwan se percató de que Danny mostraba una expresión de culpabilidad aunque no supo por que, de hecho, realmente no le dio mucha importancia a este detalle debido a la horrible idea que acababa de formularse en su cabeza.

Kwan: no lo puedo creer……..fuiste tu, Mickey

Continuará………

Bueeeeeno, ¿Qué tal?, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews, la verdad me ayudan mucho para continuar. Nos leemos, se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ya volví con el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Les agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me animan muchísimo para continuar, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si no, pues ya ni modo jeje.

Bueno, y aunque se que no tiene mucho caso decirlo por que ya lo saben, pero que de no hacerlo puedo tener problemas, mejor lo digo. Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman y no mía.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 5.- Día Cuatro: Sabes Demasiado

Aunque Danny sabía que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, todo indicaba que Mickey era el asesino para la sorpresa y decepción de todos. Aunque el muchacho aseguraba su inocencia, el haberlo visto salir con el cadáver de Dash hacía cuestionables sus palabras.

Mickey fue detenido y llevado a la correccional para menores acusado de homicidio múltiple, mientras que Danny trataba de explicar que el muchacho no había tenido nada que ver con los asesinatos, pero la evidencia era contundente y nadie parecía creerle. Kwan había quedado destrozado por la muerte de su mejor amigo y hasta estuvo a punto de golpear a Mickey pero los policías se lo impidieron.

El chico fantasma decidió ir donde sus amigos para contarles lo ocurrido, una vez que lo hizo sus reacciones fueron las esperadas. Era verdad que Dash no era alguien muy querido por ellos, pero de ninguna manera hubieran deseado verlo morir así. Los tres coincidieron en que Mickey solo había tenido la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocados y estaban decididos a hacer todo lo posible para demostrarlo. En especial Danny, quien seguía culpándose a sí mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Tucker: amigo, tienes que dejar de reprimirte, ya me cansé de decirte que no fue tu culpa

Sam: según lo que me cuentan perdiste tus poderes temporalmente, ¿es eso cierto Danny?

Danny: eso es lo que mas me preocupa, no se hasta cuando pueda volver a convertirme en fantasma, lo he pensado y aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo no hubiera podido hacer mucho sin mis poderes

Sam: bueno, por ahora lo más importante es ayudar a Mickey

Danny: tienes razón Sam, luego nos preocupamos por mi lado fantasma

Mientras los tres amigos se dirigían hacia la delegación se encontraron a Paulina en el camino. Obviamente a Sam no le gustó mucho ese encuentro pero lo que ella no sabía era que esta vez la chica más popular de la escuela no tenía sus habituales objetivos con los chicos.

Paulina: hola chicos

Tucker: eh…… ¿nos hablas a nosotros?

Paulina: si

Danny: y…… ¿Por qué?

Sam: si, ¿Por qué tienes que venir a coquetear en un momento como este?

Paulina: no lo tomes así Sam, no es lo que tu crees

Danny: ¿entonces que es?

Paulina: supe lo que le pasó a Dash y de que todos culpan a Mickey por eso

Tucker: y nos cuentas eso por que………..

Paulina: por que quiero ayudarlos

Sam: ¿tu ayudarnos?, ja, no me hagas reír

Paulina: escuchen, se que no he sido muy buena con ustedes y tienen razón en dudar de mi, pero tienen que creerme

Sam: ¿Por qué deberíamos?

Paulina: es cierto que siempre miré a Mickey como un perdedor, pero se que el no es un asesino y me parece injusto que lo hayan detenido

Tucker: cielos, parece ser que la chica linda también tiene sentimientos

Sam: bien, creo que por ahora deberé confiar en ti, por Mickey

Paulina: gracias, por cierto, no es necesario que vayan con la policía, vengo de allá y nadie me creyó sobre la inocencia de Mickey

Danny: ¿entonces que propones?

Paulina: yo digo que debemos tomar el caso en nuestras manos, investigar a fondo los asesinatos y buscar pistas, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano descubriremos al culpable

Tucker: buena idea

Danny: pues…..no lo se…….no se si sea una buena idea

Sam: aunque me cueste decirlo, Paulina tiene razón. No se cual es el problema

Danny: bueno….lo que pasa es que…..nada olvídenlo

Paulina: perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana para discutir lo que hayamos descubierto

Tucker: de acuerdo, hasta mañana

Paulina se despidió de ellos y se marchó muy entusiastamente. Como ella les había explicado que no tenía caso ir a la delegación prefirieron volver a casa. Sam y Tucker estaban muy extrañados de que Danny no se hubiera visto muy convencido de recibir ayuda de Paulina.

Sam: oye Danny, ¿Qué te pasa?, creí que estarías mas que contento de que Paulina nos ayudara

Danny: la idea de recibir su ayuda me encanta, ¿pero no creen que Paulina descubra más de la cuenta?

Tucker: ¿a que te refieres?

Danny: no me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que soy mitad fantasma, ya una vez creí que lo había descubierto y las cosas no resultaron bien

Sam: entiendo por que te preocupas pero no creo que descubra nada, Paulina no es exactamente Sherlock Holmes y no olvidemos que por ahora no puedes usar tus poderes, no tiene por que enterarse

Danny: supongo que tienes razón Sam, vamos a casa

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Al día siguiente los cuatro muchachos se reunieron tal y como habían acordado. Paulina parecía tomar muy en serio su nueva labor y aparentemente tenía muchos conocimientos que compartir con sus tres compañeros.

Paulina: verán, descubrí que los tres asesinatos se llevaron a cabo en lugares solitarios y oscuros: El señor Lancer en la escuela, La directora en un viejo almacén y Dash en la Casa del terror de la feria. También estuve viendo los informes del forense y aparentemente los tres recibieron un buen susto antes de ser asesinados.

Danny: ¿y eso nos ayudará en algo?

Paulina: claro que si, podemos deducir que el asesino es todo un maestro del escondite y que no se conforma solo con matar……..le gusta hacer sufrir a sus víctimas entes de acabarlas

Tucker: me impresionas Paulina, pero sigo sin comprender

Paulina: eso es por que todavía no les explico toda mi teoría, es obvio que el asesino tiene un amplio conocimiento del mundo del terror, por eso uno de mis sospechosos podría ser ese demente de Freakshow, recuerden que ya dos veces ha atentado contra la ciudad y no me extrañaría que lo intentara otra vez.

Sam: eso tiene sentido

Paulina: aunque es muy raro que las cámaras de la escuela no lo hayan detectado, por lo que es posible que el no haya sido. También hay que tomar en cuenta que ese apuesto chico fantasma lleva días sin aparecerse, todos sabemos que el siempre nos protege de ciertas amenazas, pero al no estar el me hace pensar que el asesino no es lo que pensamos

Danny: ¿que quieres decir?

Paulina: tal vez esto les suene tonto, pero creo que el asesino podría ser un fantasma

Danny: ¿estás segura?

Paulina: por supuesto, como el chico fantasma desapareció nada le impediría a uno de esos seres atacar ¿no lo creen?

Danny se encontraba sumamente preocupado por que la chica haya estado hablando de fantasmas, hubiera jurado que Paulina estaba apunto de descubrir su secreto y claro está que esa reunión fue una verdadera pesadilla para el. Sin mencionar de que las palabras de la chica solo habían logrado aumentar su sentimiento de culpabilidad al no haber podido ayudar a las víctimas.

Una vez que el día terminó Paulina volvió a su casa a revisar unas fotografías que había tomado de la zona donde Dash fue asesinado. Esas fotos tenían la finalidad de ser recuerdos de un día divertido pero no descartaba la posibilidad de encontrar algo en esas imágenes. Les dijo a los otros tres que si descubría algo se los haría saber. Cuando se fue, Danny Tucker y Sam se quedaron conversando.

Sam: debo admitir que no creí que Paulina fuera tan buena investigando, si solo supiera que nosotros ya sabíamos que el asesino es un fantasma

Tucker: es verdad que por ahora no fue de gran ayuda pero estoy seguro que con ella finalmente descubriremos al asesino……por cierto, me di cuenta de que te puso nervioso Danny

Danny: no pude evitarlo Tuck, creí que en cualquier momento diría algo sobre mi lado fantasma, menos mal que todo salió bien.

Sam: es cierto, bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a nuestras casas Tucker

Tucker: si, ya tengo sueño

Sam y Tucker regresaron a sus hogares totalmente exhaustos desando irse a dormir cuanto antes. Mientras tanto, Paulina se encontraba revisando las fotos en su habitación, sus padres no se encontraban en casa y el ambiente era perfecto para concentrarse. Las fotos no parecían tener nada de importante excepto una. Paulina la miró con detenimiento y finalmente descubrió la aterradora imagen del responsable de esas muertes.

Para asombro de la chica su teoría era cierta, el asesino era un fantasma que aparecía huyendo de la escena del crimen con una sonrisa de maldad en su cara. La terrible visión la desconcertó totalmente, había visto a ese fantasma anteriormente y muchos hablaban sobre su crueldad pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan malvado como para cometer esos crímenes.

Inmediatamente se percató de que sus amigos estaban en peligro y decidió ir a avisarles inmediatamente. Si embargo, cuando se disponía a irse las luces se apagaron, Paulina permaneció inmóvil esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad y pudiera llegar a la salida de su casa.

Lamentablemente antes de que eso sucediera la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y una sombra entró flotando. Paulina no podía ver bien pero sabía que se trataba del fantasma homicida, su corazón se encogió y el terror se apoderó de ella.

Fantasma: vaya, vaya, creo que asusté a la niñita jejeje

Paulina: por favor no me hagas daño

Fantasma: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, ¿solo por que te metiste en lo que no te importaba y descubriste que yo fui quien acabó con esos tres parásitos?

Paulina: se quien eres, es verdad que te descubrí, pero te juro que no diré nada

Fantasma: lo siento, no es nada personal, pero sabes demasiado

Paulina: te prometo que no diré nada

Fantasma: lastima, no debiste ofrecerte a ayudar a esos chicos, y eso que no pensaba matarte a ti, ni modo, no me dejas opción, tengo que asegurar que nadie me descubra

Paulina: espera por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego, noooooooo

Continuará………

Bueeeeeeeno, ya saben lo que dicen, "la curiosidad mató al gato", y justo cuanto la Pau ya se estaba portando bien, que barbaridad jeje. En fin, espero que les esté gustando, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, se cuidan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, aquí estoy con otro capitulo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 6.- Día Cinco: Unión Maléfica

Los habitantes de Amity Park habían comenzado a tomar sus precauciones puesto que en los últimos días alguien era asesinado. La mas reciente víctima resultó ser Paulina, quien hace solo unas horas había descubierto la identidad del asesino, sin embargo no tuvo la oportunidad de delatarlo y terminar con esa terrible masacre.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia había afectado mucho a Danny, Sam y Tucker ya que se sentían algo culpables por haberle permitido a la chica involucrarse. Desde luego que ninguno de ellos deseaba que algo malo le sucediera y lo sabían, pero eso no los ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Las actividades diarias se habían cancelado y nadie se atrevía a salir de sus hogares, esperaban con ansias a que el chico fantasma los rescatara pero todos ignoraban que Danny ya no podía usar sus poderes debido al ataque que recibió. Al parecer lo único bueno en todo eso era que ya no era necesario probar la inocencia de Mickey, ya que el último ataque sucedió mientras el estaba encerrado, por lo que fue liberado al instante.

Debido a su afán de ganar puntos con los ciudadanos, Vlad Masters en calidad de alcalde inició una campaña de investigación para descubrir al homicida. El adulto inspeccionó todos y cada uno de los lugares donde se habían suscitado los ataques, sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada de utilidad. Estaba tan frustrado de que sus esfuerzos no resultaran productivos que optó por reflexionar donde ningún humano lo molestara…….la zona fantasma.

Mientras volaba por el oscuro sitio descubrió un extraño objeto flotando no muy lejos de el, al principio no le dio mucha importancia pero terminó por ir a ver que era. Cuando llegó hasta ese objeto se percató de que se trataba de un pedazo de papel sumamente maltratado.

Vlad: rayos, me molesté para venir hasta acá y solo encuentro un pedazo de basura, definitivamente hoy no es mi día

Justo cuando estaba por deshacerse del papel se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, el papel era en realidad una fotografía. Desdobló la imagen lo más que pudo y lo que encontró lo dejó anonadado. No solo acababa de descubrir la identidad del asesino, sino que también supo la razón por la cual Paulina había muerto.

Vlad: no lo puedo creer, me imaginé que el asesino sería un fantasma pero nunca lo creí de el. Es verdad que ya en una ocasión se convirtió en una amenaza para la ciudad, pero no creí que volvería a serlo.

Vlad Masters no sabía que pensar, el responsable de los ataques siempre había sido subestimado por los otros fantasmas y el ver el peligro que ahora representaba lo inquietaba extrañamente. Por un momento pensó en ir y detenerlo de una vez por todas, pero como todo buen villano su cabeza concibió una diabólica idea…… ¿y si en lugar de detenerlo lo convencía de ayudarlo a destruir a sus enemigos y apoderarse del mundo?, definitivamente se trataba de una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta donde sabía que se encontraba el nuevo enemigo de Amity Park y una vez que llegó trató de actuar indiferentemente. Después de todo, si quería convertirlo en su socio debía proponérselo de la manera adecuada. Cuando lo encontró el fantasma se sobresaltó y recurrió inmediatamente a la defensiva, obviamente no contaba con esa visita.

Vlad: Vaya, Vaya, ¿estamos un poco nerviosos hoy?

Fantasma: ¿Qué quieres?

Vlad: nada, solo pasaba por aquí y descubrí algo muy interesante

Fantasma: ¿ah si?, ¿y eso a mi que?

Vlad: creo que debería interesarte, ten, míralo por ti mismo

Vlad le entregó la fotografía al fantasma y este al verla se quedó helado, acababa de ser descubierto y no sabía que hacer.

Fantasma: oh no, ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

Vlad: tengo mis métodos

Fantasma: te advierto que si dices algo yo…….

Vlad: no me asustas, aunque veo que a todos los demás si jejejejeje

Fantasma: ¿y solo viniste para eso?, ¿para reírte de mi como todos los demás fantasmas?

Vlad: no, tengo algo que proponerte

Fantasma: ¿y por que habría de escucharte?

Vlad: no lo hagas si no quieres, pero ten en cuenta que ahora se tu secreto y no te conviene tenerme como enemigo

Fantasma: eres un……..de acuerdo, soy todo oídos

Vlad: así me gusta, verás. Ambos sabémos que Danny Phantom ha sido una molestia para mí desde hace tiempo, y cuando vi esta foto encontré una oportunidad de deshacerme de esa plaga y lograr por fin mi objetivo

Fantasma: se a que te refieres, supongo que no esperabas ver algo así

Vlad: la verdad no, y debo decir que te había subestimado, no pensé que te atrevieras a tanto, los humanos siempre nos han tenido miedo pero nunca nos habíamos decidido a matarlos.

Fantasma: ve al grano

Vlad: por supuesto……….me di cuenta de que entregarte elevaría mis puntos como alcalde, aunque podría sacar mas provecho del asunto si tú……..te unes a mí

Fantasma: jajajajaja, no tengo interés en trabajar para ti

Vlad: no me estás entendiendo, como te dije antes, te había subestimado y ahora quiero que seamos socios en el mal, como iguales

Fantasma: ¿socios?

Vlad: no se por que has hecho esto, pero debes tener una buena razón

Fantasma: claro que la tengo

Vlad: ¿y se puede saber cual es?

Fantasma: podría decirse que para ayudar a un amigo

Vlad: ¿en serió?...¿no se tratará de Daniel Fenton?

Fantasma: si, me deshago de todos los que son una molestia para el

Vlad: jajajaja, ¿ves?, no somos tan diferentes, tomas medidas drásticas para lograr tus objetivos, por favor piénsalo piénsalo, yo puedo ayudarte

Fantasma: ¿y como?

Vlad: eso lo dirás tú, solo dime que necesitas y yo te ayudaré……por supuesto a cambio de algunos favores

Fantasma: no lo se……..bueno, tu ganas Vlad, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Vlad: ambos lo sabemos, primero debes acabar de una vez por todas con ese niñito bueno y molesto llamado Danny Phantom

Fantasma: es ilógico que me pidas eso

Vlads: no pido que lo mates, solo que ya no se interponga en mi camino

Fantasma: no hay problema, dalo por hecho

Vlad: excelente, ahora, ¿sería mucha molestia que me dijeras el por que decidiste hacer esto?

Fantasma: bueno, nunca pensé en compartir información con alguien como tu Vlad

Vlad: vamos, será nuestro secreto, además debes admitir que ahora ya eres todo un villano respetado

Fantasma: lo se………y me gusta jejejejeje, no se por que no lo hice antes cuando tuve la oportunidad

Vlad: claro que si, y con esta nueva unión nadie podrá detenernos, ¿entonces me dirás?

Fantasma: de acuerdo, vamos a la sala y ahí te explicaré todo……colega, jajajajajajaja

Continuará………

Bueno, otro mas, espero que les haya gustado, y si no ya saben que pueden decirlo sin rodeos, esperaré impaciente sus reviews, se cuidan, nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, bueno, regresé por fin. La verdad no quedé muy satisfecho con este capítulo pero la inspiración ha sido escasa últimamente. De todos modos espero que no haya quedado tan mal.

Bueno, ya lo saben, Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 6: El Encargo de Vlad

Después de su pequeña reunión con el fantasma asesino, Vlad se encontraba en su oficina regodeándose de felicidad por su nueva adquisición. En sus pensamientos podía ver como toda la ciudad pronto estaría a sus pies tal y como habían acordado, el único detalle es que Vlad no estaba acostumbrado a compartir el éxito y esa no sería la excepción.

En ese momento un vórtice verde se abrió justo frente al malvado alcalde y de este salió Skulker con una expresión de fastidio en su cara. El fantasma se acercó a su jefe, curioso de cual sería la razón por la que había sido requerido.

Skulker: mas vale que sea importante lo que me tienes que decir

Vlad: lo es amigo, lo es

Skulker: pues bien, te escucho

Vlad: se trata de esa plaga llamada Danny Phantom

Skulker¿Qué hay con el¿otra vez frustró alguno de tus planes?

Vlad: no, resulta que ese pequeño rufián ya no volverá a molestarnos

Skuker¿te deshiciste de el?

Vlad: podría decirse que si

Skulker¿está muerto?, eso sería genial

Vlad: no, está vivo, pero no por mucho tiempo, no después de que mi plan se lleve a cabo.

Skulker: bien, por cierto, se rumora que tienes un nuevo aliado

Vlad: justamente a eso iba¿has oído sobre el asesino que está aterrorizando la ciudad?

Skulker: claro que si

Vlad: pues el es parte de mi plan, el es mi nuevo cómplice, y es el único que puede acabar con Daniel

Skulker: oye, yo también he estado a punto de destruirlo muchas veces

Vlad: relájate Skulker, no te ofendas, hay muchas maneras de acabar con alguien, no solo con armas como las tuyas, a veces se necesitan ciertas habilidades para lograrlo. Y este amigo tiene más posibilidades de liquidarlo que tú o yo

Skulker¿y si es tan poderoso no crees que pueda traicionarte y quedarse con todo el premio?

Vlad: no si yo lo traiciono primero, ya he pensado en eso, una vez que ya no me sirva lo desecharé

Skulker: bien pensado jefe¿y quien es el?

Vlad: supongo que está por llegar, lo cité aquí para darle algunas indicaciones. Como te dije, primero le voy a sacar provecho y lo usaré para acabar con mis otros enemigos

Skulker¿a quien te refieres?

Vlad: Valerie Gray

Skulker: no lo entiendo¿Qué ella no te ayudaba?

Vlad: por supuesto, pero últimamente se ha convertido en un fastidio, además dudo mucho que necesite más de sus servicios.

Fantasma: con que esa es la misión que me tienes

Tanto Vlad como Skulker se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, y no era cualquiera, se trataba del nuevo ayudante de Vlad.

Vlad: ay, ya estás aquí¿Qué escuchaste?

Fantasma: no mucho realmente, acabo de llegar, pero alcancé a escuchar que quieres que extermine a Valerie Gray

Vlad: ufff, meno mal, bueno, pues entonces no pierdas mas el tiempo, ya sabes que hacer

Skulker¿Cómo¿el es el asesino?, pero si el………..

Vlad: cállate Skulker, no lo subestimes, el es nuestro boleto al dominio mundial

Skulker: pero……

Fantasma¿que no escuchaste soquete?, Vlad dijo que te callaras

Skulker: eres un maldito

Fantasma¿Por qué¿temes que te quite la gloria y me vuelva el favorito de Vlad solo por lograr lo que tu no?

Skulker: ambos sabemos que no eres más que un mediocre intento de fantasma que nunca tuvo ni tendrá el respeto de los demás en la zona

Fantasma¿sabes que?, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, y en cuanto a que nadie me respeta ten en cuenta que fui capaz de impresionar a la misma Pandora, pero mejor me voy, no vales la pena

Skulker trató de hablar pero el fantasma ya se había ido. La rabia contenida en el era tal que golpeó el escritorio de Vlad partiéndolo en dos.

Skulker: no puedo creer que te refirieras a ese inútil

Vlad: créeme, es la mejor opción que tenemos, con el ya nada podrá detenernos jajajajajajaja.

Mientras tanto Valerie se encontraba camino a casa. Como se había quedado en la escuela estudiando se le había hecho tarde y el cielo ya se había oscurecido y el transporte escolar ya se había marchado. La verdad odiaba regresar caminando, la distancia era larga y con eso de que alguien andaba matando gente las calles lucían mas tétricas que de costumbre.

En eso recordó que un amigo le había dicho que existía un camino más rápido a su hogar. Solo tenía que dirigirse hacia el río que se encontraba al lado de la ciudad y seguirlo hasta llegar a su casa. El camino era oscuro y solo, pero definitivamente era mas atractivo que dar toda la vuelta exponiéndose a que alguien la siguiera.

Cuando menos se dio cuanta ya se encontraba caminando junto al río y podía distinguir la silueta de su casa cercana, al parecer había tomado una buena decisión. Unos instantes después escuchó como alguien se aproximaba hasta donde ella estaba. Se volteó para ver y divisó una figura caminando en la misma dirección que ella.

Valerie¿Quién anda ahí?

Esperó pero nadie le contestó, solo se escuchaban los pasos.

Valerie¿Quién eres?

Lo mismo, nadie respondía y lo peor de todo era que el detector de fantasmas que guardaba en su mochila acababa de captar a uno cerca. Fue cuando se percató de que no se trataba de una persona sino de un fantasma. La muchacha sacó su pistola de ectoplasma y disparó, para su desgracia su perseguidor solo hizo un movimiento de brazo y evitó el impacto.

Fantasma: jajajajaja, niña tonta

Valerie¿Qué quieres?

Fantasma: nada, solo tu vida

Valerie: no, pero…….¿por que?

Fantasma: nada personal, solo sigo instrucciones

Valerie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que su atacante había volado hacia ella y de un golpe la había arrojado a las heladas aguas del río. La chica luchaba por salir a la superficie pero una mano la jaló hasta las oscuras profundidades. Lo único que pudo hacer antes del final fue mirar hacia abajo donde uno par de ojos rojos la miraban con maldad y escuchar como la desgarradora risa psicópata de su enemigo llenaba el ambiente.

Continuará………

Bueno¿Qué les pareció?, les digo que no me ha ido muy bien últimamente, así que sean amables jeje. No, ya en serio, espero ansioso sus reviews, nos leemos, se cuidan.


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, por fin regresé, la verdad el capítulo anterior estuvo muy corto ¿pero que creen?, este también lo está jeje. Se que ustedes esperan capítulos mas cortos pero mi cerebro no da para mas en estos días, de todos modos prometo que el siguiente será mejor. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me sirven mucho.

Ya saben: Danny Phantom es propiedad de Butch Hartman.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 8: Día Siete.- La Furia del Asesino

Las cosas definitivamente se habían salido de control, ya se cumplía una semana desde el primer ataque y las muertes continuaban. El cuerpo de Valerie había sido encontrado flotando en el río hace apenas unas horas y muchas familias ya habían considerado abandonar la ciudad.

Danny ya no sabía que hacer, estaba mas que desesperado puesto que se enfrentaba ahora a un enemigo del cual no conocía nada y que de no ser detenido pronto terminaría con la vida de todos en Amity Park. Lo que mas le preocupaba era que poco a poco se convencía mas de que el asesino lo buscaba a el, a pesar de lo que decían Tucker y Sam el se había dado cuenta de que cada víctima era mas cercana a el que la anterior.

Los chicos conversaban tratando de animar a Danny y discutiendo sobre posibles soluciones a su gran problema mientras se dirigían a la conferencia de prensa que Vlad había organizado y al cual sus padres los obligaban a asistir.

Todos tenían curiosidad sobre lo que su alcalde tenía que decirles, normalmente una conferencia no era la gran cosa pero esta vez el tema a tratar era más interesante e importante que nunca. Vlad hablaría sobre el asesino y eso por obvias razones le interesaba a Danny.

Sam: oye Danny¿estás bien?

Tucker: luces algo tenso

Danny: por supuesto que estoy tenso, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que Vlad tenga que decir sobre el asesino

Sam: bueno, pero deberías de alegrarte de que ya se tenga una idea de la identidad de ese sujeto

Danny: y lo estoy, pero el que Vlad sea quien lo rebele no me da buena espina, conociéndolo juraría que el tiene algo que ver con los ataques

Tucker¿insinúas que Vlad puede ser el asesino?

Danny: no lo dudaría ni por un segundo, o por lo menos que el asesino trabaja para el

Tucker¿y que ganaría Vlad con aliarse a ese fantasma?

Danny: estoy seguro de que el asesino quiere acabar conmigo, y no se me ocurre un mejor secuaz que el mismo alcalde de la ciudad, quien también desea liquidarme

Sam: tienes razón, de todos modos creo que deberíamos ver que es lo que Vlad tiene que decirnos

Poco después la conferencia dio inicio, toda la ciudad estaba presente y un silencio sepulcral reinaba el ambiente. Vlad subió a su habitual posición en la parte más alta y después de agradecer a los presentes por haber asistido y de reiterar la gravedad del problema de los ataques comenzó lo que todos esperaban.

Sam y Tucker notaron que Danny estaba más nervioso que nunca y no era para menos, aparentemente Vlad sabía mucho sobre el asesino y no era posible saber que tan bueno era eso, además de que durante una breve pausa dirigió una mirada maligna a Danny dejando ver que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

Vlad: y bien, sin mas preámbulos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Finalmente, después de una exhaustiva investigación, por fin sabemos quien es ese villano que ha estado asesinando a nuestros amigos y vecinos

Esa declaración fue recibida con halagos y aplausos de pie, todos estaban contentos de que esa pesadilla al fin terminaría. Después de unos instantes el silencio regresó, era hora de conocer a su enemigo.

Vlad: el conocimiento de este oscuro fugitivo me ha llenado de admiración y estoy seguro de que a ustedes también lo hará. La mayoría de ustedes cree que el asesino es una persona de carne y hueso, pero no es así, el asesino…….es un fantasma

Todos¿Qué?

Vlad: así es, y en este instante les daré a conocer su identidad, el fantasma es……..

Vlad no pudo terminar la frase pues un rayo de ectoplasma acababa de impactar cerca de el provocando una leve explosión. Todos miraron horrorizados como el rayo había provenido de una figura que flotaba a unos metros de ellos.

Era de estatura promedio y vestía un traje color negro, su cara estaba cubierta con una especie de capa dejando solo ver dos ojos rojos despiadados. El sentido fantasma de Danny se activó y comprendió que el recién llegado se trataba de un espectro, y no cualquiera, era asesino.

Fantasma: maldito, me traicionaste

Jack Fenton acababa de ponerse frente a Vlad cargando una enorme bazooka ectoplasmatica decidido a proteger a su amigo.

Jack: no se de que hablas espanto, pero no dejaré que lastimes a Vladdy

Fantasma: tú no te metas regordete, mi problema es con "Vladdy"

Jack¿que quieres con el?

Fantasma: eso a ti no te importa, apártate, no tengo interés en hacerte daño pero si te pones pesado lo haré

Jack: inténtalo demonio

Danny: no papá, no lo hagas

Danny corrió hasta donde estaba su padre y ahora trataba de alejarlo de su posición. Sabía que el fantasma no tendría piedad de nadie y definitivamente no deseaba ver muerto a su padre

Jack: no te metas Daniel

Danny: pero papá

Jack: dije que no te metas

Tanto Jack como Danny se habían distraído y no habían advertido que el fantasma se había acercado a ellos. Los tomó por el cuello y sin ninguna dificultad los levantó y los arrojó hacia donde estaban los demás.

Fantasma: estorbos, si saben lo que les conviene no se metan en mis asuntos…….y en cuanto a ti "amiguito"

Vlad: por favor, no me lastimes, te piedad

Fantasma: tú estabas dispuesto a delatarme y ahora pides piedad, teníamos un convenio Masters y me traicionaste. Si, así es habitantes de Amity Park, su querido alcalde no es lo que parece, el intentó usarme para acabar con algunos de ustedes y ahora que ya no le servía decidió deshacerse de mi

Vlad: te lo suplico, perdóname

Fantasma: olvídalo idiota, ahora ni aunque te conviertas en Plasmius te salvarás, despídete de este mundo

Jack: Vladdy, nooooooooo

En un momento desesperado Jack tomó su arma y disparó hacia donde estaba el fantasma, pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. El fantasma sujetó a Vlad y lo usó para protegerse del rayo de Jack, el cual terminó haciéndole una horrible herida en el pecho. Después de eso, el fantasma se elevó junto con el y desde las alturas dejó caer a su presa.

El espectáculo del adulto destrozándose en la acera no fue nada agradable y le provocó a Jack una terrible conmoción. Danny solo veía el cadáver de Vlad horrorizado, a pesar de haber luchado contra el tantas veces nunca imaginó que terminaría de esa forma.

Lo ultimo que ocurrió fue que el fantasma soltó una risa siniestra y desapareció dejando a un desprotegido, vulnerable y ahora aterrorizado Amity Park.

Continuará………

Se los dije, corto, pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues díganmelo. Les repito que trataré de que el siguiente capítulo será mejor. Bueno, por ahora los dejo, nos leemos, se cuidan, un abrazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaa, bonita fecha escogí para subir el noveno capítulo de esta historia de horror: 24 de Diciembre jeje. En fin, antes de irme a mi fiestecita de navidad quise dejarles esto para que e entretengan, aunque de seguro todos ustedes lo leerán hasta mañana, o pasado mañana?

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo es un poco mas largo que los anteriores. Por cierto, el último capítulo de esta historia ya está casi terminado, así que no falta mucho para que sepan en que termina esto.

Bueno, sin más por el momento, los dejo con el capi. Butch Hartman es el dueño de todo, yo no.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 9: Día Ocho y Nueve.- Extraños y Terribles Sueños

Jazz corría lo más rápido que podía huyendo de aquel fantasma que se proponía asesinarla. La chica gritaba desesperadamente y buscaba a su hermano Danny para fuera a ayudarla, pero el muchacho no aparecía. Se percató de que el fantasma volaba cada vez mas rápido y que no pasaría mucho antes de que la alcanzara.

La diabólica carcajada de su perseguidor resonaba por todas partes, las pocas luces que había comenzaron a apagarse hasta que hubo oscuridad total. Jazz se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, finalmente se tropezó y cayó. A pesar de haber sido una fea caída no sintió dolor por el miedo, además de que justo en ese momento sintió la cadavérica mano del fantasma tomándola del cabello.

Lo último que Jazzmine Fenton vio fue un enorme cuchillo que salía de la manga del fantasma y que poco a poco se acercaba a su garganta. Luego sintió que el aire le faltaba seguido de la desesperación de no poder respirar. Solo le quedaban pocas fuerzas para dar un último grito de auxilio, aunque en el fondo sabia que no tenía caso, todo había terminado, la voz del fantasma riendo era lo único que sus sentidos podían percibir ahora.

Voz: jajajajajajajajajaja

Jazz¡por favor, ayudenmeeeeee!

Voz: jajajajajajajajajajajazz……..despierta

La muchacha despertó entonces de un sobresalto sudando y llorando. Su respiración se normalizó y sus sentidos regresaron de repente. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama y que su hermano Danny la miraba preocupado. Jazz no lo soportó y abrazó a Danny rompiendo en llanto.

Jazz: Danny, fue horrible, el fantasma me perseguía y quería matarme y yo…….

Danny: tranquilízate Jazz, solo fue un sueño, estás a salvo, yo estoy contigo

Jazz: lo se hermanito, pero es que esto es demasiado

Danny: no te preocupes mas, después de la muerte de Vlad parece que mis poderes volvieron por fin, ya hora nada me impedirá detener a ese psicópata. Mejor trata de dormir un poco, yo aquí estaré cuidándote

Jazz: gracias Danny, te quiero mucho

Ya más relajada, Jazz logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente con la seguridad de que tenía a su querido hermano cuidándola. A la mañana siguiente, Danny fue a visitar a Sam con la esperanza de que ella supiera como reanimar a Jazz. Después de aquella noche se quedó muy preocupado por ella.

Danny: es que debiste verla Sam, estaba destrozada

Sam: no veo cual es el problema Danny, fue solo un sueño, y uno muy normal tomando en cuenta la tensión en la que hemos vivido últimamente

Danny: lo se, pero ya me estoy asustando, no es la primera noche que tiene pesadillas

Sam¿Cuándo empezaron?

Danny: el día que me expulsaron, algo me dice que Jazz presintió que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, y desde ese día las pesadillas no han parado, es como si ella supiera cuando ese fantasma va a atacar

Sam: pues sinceramente no se como ayudarte Danny, lo mejor será que no la dejes sola durante las noches, no es saludable que tenga tantas pesadillas

Danny: eso haré Sam, espero que todo salga bien

………………………………………………………………………………………………

El sol se asomaba por la ventana dándole su calor a Jazz quien dormía apaciblemente. Lentamente abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que había amanecido, sonrió al pensar que finalmente su racha de pesadillas había concluido. De un movimiento se quitó las cobijas que la cubrían solo para encontrarse con algo que la hizo gritar más que nunca, su cama estaba repleta de ratas que caminaban sobre su cuerpo llenándola de arañazos y mordidas.

Jazz se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo de su habitación, bajó las escaleras buscando a su familia pero no se encontraban. Salió a la calle a buscar ayuda y lo único que vio fueron ríos de enormes ratas color negro que al verla se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Como había ocurrido últimamente, la chica se despertó gritando de terror haciendo que sus padres y su hermano entraran bruscamente para ver que ocurría. Maddie se acercó a consolarla mientras que Jack y Danny las miraban seriamente. Jack aún no salía de su pequeño trauma por la muerte de su amigo Vlad y lo atormentaba el hecho de que su hija ahora estaba sufriendo por todo lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba hecho, la paciencia de Danny llegó a su límite, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados viendo como su hermana caía en la demencia. Tenía que hacer algo pronto y lo único que se le ocurría era ir a la zona fantasma para encarar al fantasma y acabarlo de una vez por todas. Como lo suponía, Sam y Tucker aceptaron ir con el, fueron al laboratorio Fenton y se disponían a subir al vehículo espectro cuando Jazz los alcanzó tratando de que no se fueran.

Jazz: por favor chicos, no vayan, es muy peligroso

Danny: descuida Jazz, estaremos bien, además es la única forma que se me ocurre para detener esta masacre

Jazz¿pero que tal si el fantasma les hace algo?

Danny: estaremos bien, en cuanto a ti creo que deberías tratar de descansar

Jazz: no puedo dormir, esas pesadillas me están volviendo loca

Danny: por eso debemos ir, y te prometo que cuando regresemos ese espectro ya no podrá lastimar a nadie

Jazz: esta bien Danny, pero ten cuidado

Los chicos abordaron la nave y se internaron en la oscuridad de la zona fantasma. No tenían idea de por donde empezar a buscar pero no estaban dispuestos a darse por vencidos hasta que encontraran al asesino y lo derrotaran.

Tucker¿y bien¿por donde comenzamos?

Danny: no tengo idea, cualquiera de mis enemigos podría ser

Sam: tal vez deberíamos analizar los asesinatos, la respuesta puede estar ahí

Tucker: no creo que sea necesario, ayer encontré cierta información que tal vez nos ayude

Danny¿en serio¿Cuál?

Tucker: después de que Vlad fue asesinado logré entrar en su base de datos y encontré una grabación de audio en la cual revela que Vlad tenía cierta complicidad con el fantasma

Danny¿Qué decía Tuck¿acaso mencionaron quien era el asesino?

Tucker: no, pero por lo visto era alguien muy odiado y hasta menospreciado por los otros fantasmas, alguien del que se referían como "un fastidio"

Sam: bueno, ya es algo

Tucker: y eso no es todo, el fantasma mencionó que el trata de ayudarte Danny, pero no se por que

Sam: tiene sentido, las primeras víctimas fueron los que hicieron sufrir a Danny, luego que acabó con ellos siguió matando para protegerse a si mismo. Mató a Paulina quien tal vez encontró más de lo que el asesino quería, Valerie no se por que fue y por último está Vlad, quien trató de delatarlo frente a todos.

Danny: siento que nos estamos acercando a la respuesta

Tucker: tengo una teoría sobre quien puede ser, pero es un tanto ilógica

Danny: no importa Tucker, dinos

Tucker: el fantasma de las cajas, siempre ha sido una molestia para los otros fantasmas

Sam: eso es imposible Tucker, es odioso si, pero sus ataques no llegan a tanto

Tucker: lo se pero es el único que se me ocurre, Skulker se quejaba mucho de el y se mencionó que solo una vez había sido considerado como una amenaza

Danny: buen punto, Skulker siempre lo ha odiado, y de esa vez en la que fue un verdadero peligro………cuando robó la caja de pandora, claro

Sam: es difícil de creer, pero puede que tengan razón

Danny: entonces no se hable mas, es hora de hacerle una pequeña visita

Y de esa forma se dirigieron hacia la guarida del fantasma de las cajas, esperando que todo ese horror terminara de una vez. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando un rayo fantasma golpeó la nave. Los tres miraron hacia el lugar de donde había llegado el rayo y vieron a Skulker volando rápidamente hacia ellos.

Danny¿Qué rayos quieres Skulker?

Skulker: nada mocoso, solo impedir que lleguen a su destino

Sam¿y a ti que te importa si vam……..?. ¡Por el amor de Pedro!, si Skulker no quiere que lleguemos a donde está el fantasma de las cajas…..significa

Danny: significa que efectivamente el es el asesino

Skulker: que listo, lastima que no vivirán para contarlo, además mi amo no se encuentra en casa……salió a una cita

Tucker¿una cita?

Skulker: si, jajajajaja, con cierta pelirroja que tal vez ustedes conozcan, jajajajajaja

Danny: NOOOO, Jazz

Danny bajó de la nave y comenzó a luchar contra Skulker con toda su ira. Sam y Tucker solo miraban horrorizados como su amigo se enfrentaba a aquel fantasma.

Danny: Tucker, Sam, regresen y protejan a Jazz antes de que el fantasma de las cajas le haga daño

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, sus amigos encendieron los motores y volaron lo más rápido que podían hacia el portal Fenton. Desgraciadamente un ejército de esqueletos como el de Pariah Dark los atacó con el fin de evitar que llegaran a tiempo.

Tucker: creo que ese fantasma resultó ser mas peligroso de lo que pensamos, hasta un ejército tiene

Sam: olvida eso, debemos llegar al portal antes de que sea tarde.

Mientras tanto Jazz dormía profundamente, más no placenteramente. En su sueño se veía ella de niña abrasando su osito Einstein mientras que miraba con terror como el techo de su habitación estaba lleno de murciélagos revoloteando en círculos tal y como los buitres.

Lo peor de todo era que mientras la chica lidiaba con otra pesadilla, una sombra fantasmal entró en su cuarto y se dirigió hasta ella con una sonrisa de maldad dibujada en su pálida cara. Jazz estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos que no percibió aquella presencia, lo único que vio durante horas fue a esos murciélagos volando sobre ella.

El sueño terminó cuando uno de los murciélagos voló rápidamente hacia ella y abrió la boca para morderla. Nuevamente despertó de golpe pero ya no se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera se encontraba en su hogar. Ahora se veía en una especie de caverna donde la oscuridad reinaba. Jazz estaba aterrada y más por el hecho de que estaba sola……..o tal vez no.

Sam y Tucker por su parte habían logrado evadir a los esqueletos y habían llegado al portal solo para encontrarse con la terrible verdad. Poco después llegó Danny agotado por la batalla con Skulker, pero no tanto como para no correr a donde sus amigos, los cuales lo miraban con suma tristeza mientras sostenían un pedazo de papel.

Danny¿Qué pasó?

Sam: creo que es mejor que tú lo veas

Danny tomó lentamente el papel y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una nota dirigida hacia ellos. Al leer el contenido sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y seguido por sus amigos salió corriendo de la casa tirando la nota al suelo boca arriba dejando al descubierto el mensaje:

_"Tengo a su amiga, si quieren volver a verla con vida deben venir esta noche a la __cueva que se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad. Es __hora de revelar la verdad__"._

Continuará………

JEJEJEJEJE¿les caigo bien gordo verdad?, yo y mi maldita costumbre de dejar en suspenso, pero así le da uno mas sabor al relato. Bueno, esta historia casi llega a su fin, así que no se pierdan el próximo y ÚLTIMO capítulo de "La Pesadilla de los 10 Días", donde como dice la carta, se sabrá toda la verdad.

Les agradezco que se tomen un ratito para leer mis fumadas historias. Que tengan felices fiestas y nos leemos próximamente, un abrazo navideño, se cuidan.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, bueno, justo antes de que termine el año les entrego el último capítulo de la historia. Esta es la historia con la que mas he batallado y este es quizás el capítulo mas largo que he escrito. Tengan en cuenta que tenía que explicar muchas cosas en este.

Quiero agradecer y dedicar este fic a:

_**Ale!!**_

_**Violet – Ghost **__**Gril**_

_**Miriamghost**_

_**JessPhantom**__**Ylonen**_

_**Katara**__** Phantom**_

_**GothicGirl**__**-MC**_

_**Eli **__**Fentom**_

_**Yaki**__** Zero**_

Gracias por todo su apoyo y por aguantarme todas mis fumadas. Les repito que esta es la historia que mas se me ha dificultado y su apoyo me sirvió de mucho. Recuerden que desde el principio les dije que esto era una historia de horror y que no esperen un final feliz.

Bueno, los dejo, recuerden que Butch Hartman es el dueño de todo.

La Pesadilla de los 10 Días

Capítulo 10: Día Diez.- La Cruda Realidad

No tenían idea de que tanto habían tardado en llegar, lo único que ocupaba sus mentes era el hecho de que ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la cueva donde los había citado el fantasma. Con mucha cautela se internaron en la oscuridad del escondite de su enemigo, era un lugar tétrico y peligroso debido a la inestabilidad del mismo. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta su destino.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, llegaron hasta el centro de la cueva. Los muchachos se desorientaron al no ver nada, llegaron a pensar que todo había sido una mala broma o peor, una trampa. Estaban a punto de irse cuando Tucker notó una figura en el suelo cercana a ellos. Sam se acercó un poco y descubrió que se trataba de Jazz, quien se encontraba inconsciente y atada de pies y manos.

Tucker se acercó a ella y la desató, luego de asegurarse de que su amiga se encontraba bien trató de despertarla. Mientras tanto Sam regresó hasta donde estaba Danny.

Tucker: vamos Jazz, despierta, ya estás a salvo

Danny: yo no lo creo Tuck

Sam: yo tampoco, ninguno está a salvo aquí

Tucker: olviden eso, por fin encontramos a Jazz, solo hay que sacarla de aquí y……

Sam: eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, es demasiado fácil

Tucker: por favor Jazz, despierta, tenemos que irnos

Sam: esto no me gusta chicos¿Dónde está el fantasma de las cajas?

Danny: no está aquí

Tucker¿Cómo lo sabes Danny?

Danny: fácil, mi sentido fantasma no se ha activado

Sam: cierto, bueno, creo que tuvimos suerte

Danny: yo no me adelantaría Sam

Sam¿Por qué Danny?

El chico estaba a punto de contestar cuando su hermana por fin abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a Tucker y su cara mostró un gran alivio. Se levantó, abrasó a su amigo y comenzó a llorar. Tucker le correspondió pues sabía que había sufrido mucho al ser secuestrada y que necesitaba que la apoyaran en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, la alegría de Jazz desapareció cuando vio a Sam y a Danny frente a ella. Rápidamente se soltó de Tucker y retrocedió gritando de terror.

Jazz: no, no, noooooooo, aléjate de mi

Tucker: Jazz¿Qué te pasa?

Jazz: el…..el…..el….los mató……el asesino

Sam¿el asesino está aquí¿Dónde?, tenemos que huir de aquí

Todos corrieron hacia la salida pero tanto Sam como Tucker se detuvieron al ver que Danny se había quedado en su sitio. Jazz les gritaba desesperadamente para que siguieran corriendo pero ninguno le hizo caso, no hasta saber que le ocurría a Danny.

Tucker: viejo, vamos, tenemos que irnos¿Qué esperas?

Danny¿tenemos¿Por qué?, si no corremos ningún peligro aquí

Sam: de que hablas, Jazz acaba de ver al fantasma de las cajas, nos va a hacer daño si no nos vamos

Para la sorpresa de ambos Danny comenzó a reír de forma divertida, como aquella vez en la que Sam le había dicho que Technus estaba tratando de unirlos a el y a Valerie. Jazz por su parte seguía insistiendo en vano que se fueran.

Danny: jeje, Sam, Sam, Sam¿de verdad creyeron que el fantasma de las cajas era el responsable de los ataques?

Tucker¿a que te refieres?

Jazz¿no lo ven?, todos estamos en peligro, debemos irnos

Sam¿pero que es lo que está pasando?, por favor díganlo ya

Danny: si Jazz, dilo ya, la carta decía que era hora de saber la verdad

Tucker¿Cuál verdad?, esto no me está gustando nada

Jazz: el los mató, el me trajo aquí¡DANNY ES EL ASESINO!

Sam y Tucker¿Qué?, eso es imposible

Danny: no amigos, es cierto, yo lo hice

Sam: no, eso no es cierto, no puedes ser tú

Tucker: no puedo creerlo, mataste a todas esas personas

Danny: ellas se lo buscaron

Sam¿pero por que Danny?

Danny¿Por qué?, por nada en especial, solo por haber arruinado mi vida

Tucker: no te entiendo

Danny: durante años estuve protegiéndolos, arriesgué mi vida por ellos, soporté sus humillaciones y lo único que obtuve a cambio fue el desprecio de todos

Jazz¿lo ven?, está loco, corran

Sam: no voy a ningún lado hasta que alguien me explique todo¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Danny: les dije que me iba a vengar Sam, no esperaban que después de expulsarme y de quitarme el amor de mi familia me iba a conformar solo con dejar de protegerlos……..no, eso no era suficiente……..tenía que destruirlos

Tucker: tú no eres así Danny, eres una gran persona, esto no está pasando

Sam: eres un héroe, no un villano

Danny: corrección Sam, "era" un héroe

Jazz: maldición, déjenlo ya

Danny: cierra la boca Jazzmine, gritas mas que Lancer cuando acabé con el…….jajajajaja, como disfruté ese momento. Aunque esperaba el momento apropiado estaba muy triste por lo que había pasado y antes de decidirme a atacarlo estuve llorando un rato, creo que con eso lo asusté un poco…….pero después todo fue un verdadero éxtasis.

Flashback

Lancer: (pensando) santo cielo ¿Qué hago¿Dónde estará el chico fantasma?, por favor que venga y me ayude…… ¿Por qué no viene?

Al fin el adulto tomó valor y volteó la mirada para ver si aún era perseguido. Lo último que Lancer vio fueron dos ojos rojos diabólicos brillando justo frente a el y una risa maléfica llenó el ambiente combinándose con el ruido de los truenos que caían afuera.

Danny sostenía al ahora difunto Lancer por el cuello mientras que su rostro no denotaba otra cosa mas que odio, rencor y maldad. Con una sonrisa cínica se hizo intangible junto al cadáver de su ex profesor y voló hasta la azotea de la escuela. Una vez ahí abrió la tapa del tanque de agua y sin más, arrojó el cuerpo dentro de esta.

Danny: pobres incautos, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando descubran el regalito que les puse en el tanque, jeje, uno menos………falta otra jajajajajajajajaja

Fin del Flashback

Tucker: estás demente Danny¿Cómo puedes contar eso como si hubiera sido una anécdota graciosa?

Danny: es que lo fue Tuck……..pero no tanto como cuando liquidé a Ishiyama, jajaja, la muy estúpida creyó que ya se me había escapado, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que prácticamente se envolvió para regalo y vino a mi.

Flashback 2

Directora Ishiyama: no se como puedo pagarle este gran favor

Hombre: con su sola presencia basta, créame. Por cierto¿Qué es lo que la sigue?

Directora Ishiyama: no lo se, solo pude distinguir una sombra volando hacia donde yo estaba

Hombre¿volando?

Directora Ishiyama: se que suena tonto, pero se lo juro¿cree que estoy loca?

Hombre: para nada, le creo

Directora Ishiyama: lo que más me preocupa es que antes de que me persiguiera pude ver a uno de mis alumnos tirado en el suelo, no quiero pensar lo peor pero… ¿que tal si esa cosa le hizo algo malo?

Hombre: No se preocupe, ese chico que vio y su amigo estarán bien

Directora Ishiyama¿y como lo sabe?

Hombre: por que solo necesitaba que no me estorbaran

Directora Ishiyama¿estorbaran para que¿Cómo sabe que eran dos chicos¿Cómo sabe lo que vi¿Quién es usted?

Hombre: nadie en especial, solo un amigo que quiere divertirse con usted como se divirtió con el viejo Lancer jajajajajajaja

En eso, el hombre se quitó el disfraz mostrando a Danny cuyos ojos se habían vuelto rojos. El chico golpeó a la directora y la tiró al suelo, luego tomó su cuello y comenzó a retorcerlo hasta acabar con la vida de su víctima. Después de eso salió volando del lugar y se dirigió hasta donde Tucker yacía inconsciente.

Fin Flashback 2

Tucker: eso no puede ser, esa noche el fantasma nos atacó a los dos y por eso no pudimos ayudar a la directora.

Danny: eso es lo que les hice creer, te digo que nunca prestas atención a los detalles amigo. Cuando menos lo esperabas me coloqué detrás de ti y te golpeé, de no hacerlo era posible que descubrieras mi secreto. Luego solo tuve que esperar a que despertaras y fingir que yo también había sido atacado.

Sam: entiendo que deseabas vengarte de Ishiyama y Lancer por haberte expulsado……. ¿pero por que a los demás?

Danny: buena pregunta Sam, aunque creí que ya se habrían dado cuenta. Efectivamente mi plan solo era contra esos dos, pero después de probar la dulce venganza quise más y más. Un día después de lo de la directora, Tucker y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro con Dash y Kwan

Tucker: lo recuerdo, Dash se burló de ti y luego tú dijiste haber sentido al fantasma y fuiste a intentar rescatarlo

Danny: exacto Tuck, y nuevamente tu falta de atención. Tu mismo te diste cuenta de que mi sentido fantasma nunca se activó puesto que no había ningún fantasma cerca en ese momento

Sam¿pero por que inventaste que habías perdido tus poderes?

Danny: simple, sabía que necesitaría una coartada y esa era perfecta. Le dije a Tucker que no podía volar y que iría corriendo, así todos creerían que intenté evitar el triste destino de Dash pero que no pude llegar a tiempo. Lo que no sabe es que cuando nadie me veía me hice invisible y volé directo a la casa del terror donde Dash y Kwan ya me esperaban.

Flashback 3

Dash: perdón por llegar así de improviso, es que creí ver a alguien persiguiéndome

Persona: descuida, es normal en estos lugares

Dash: me alegra que lo entienda

Persona: no hay problema, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dash: Dash Baxter

Persona: un placer Dash, seguro seremos buenos amigos. Por cierto, te tengo una pregunta…… ¿crees en fantasmas?...

Dash: aquí en Amity Park son muy comunes, de hecho una vez me encogieron y tuve que trabajar con uno para salvarme

Persona¿un fantasma te ayudó?, no lo creo, los fantasmas no hacen eso

Dash: el que me ayudó si lo hizo, se trataba de Danny Phantom, el no es un fantasma malo como los demás

Persona: yo que tu no me confiaría tanto en eso

Dash¿y por que no?

Instantes después, los ojos de la persona junto a Dash comenzaron a brillar y un rayo de ectoplasma impactó al chico arrojándolo fuera del carrito. Fue cuando Dash se dio cuenta de que su atacante era nada más y nada menos que Danny Phantom.

Danny: por que Danny Phantom no es bueno

Dash: no, tú no, tú no eres así¿Por qué?

Danny: por que en vez de ayudarme cuando me viste en desgracia preferiste aprovecharte y lastimarme…….es hora de que veas que se sienta

Dash: espero, no, por favor, perdóname

Sin ninguna piedad, Danny comenzó a golpear a Dash con todas sus fuerzas. Luego le lanzó rayos de ectoplasma provocándole horribles heridas al muchacho, y después de un rato de tortura, la agonía del rubio terminó cuando Danny lo tomó de la cabeza y lo desnucó con un movimiento rápido.

Danny: muy bien Dash………………disculpa aceptada

En eso, Danny vio qué otro de los carritos se acercaba, meditó unos instantes y con una sonrisa colocó el cadáver de Dash en las vías. El carrito transportaba a Mickey, quien estaba tan aterrorizado por la casa del terror que no le dio importancia cuando las ruedas de su vehículo se llevaron el ensangrentado cadáver.

Danny: (pensando) ¿tienes miedo ahora Mickey?, espera a que salgas de aquí y notes que no todos los muertos que viste eran falsos jajajajajaja

Fin Flashback 3

Danny: la verdad no tengo nada en contra de Mickey pero me pareció el pichón perfecto para que nadie sospechara de mí

Jazz: desgraciado, Mickey no te había hecho nada, y por tu culpa lo encerraron

Danny: si pero ya salió libre ¿no?...creo que Paulina si logró ayudarlo después de todo, jajajajajajaja, irónico, cuando ya se estaba portando bien le pasó eso.

Flashback 4

Paulina se encontraba revisando las fotos en su habitación, sus padres no se encontraban en casa y el ambiente era perfecto para concentrarse. Las fotos no parecían tener nada de importante excepto una. Paulina la miró con detenimiento y finalmente descubrió la aterradora imagen del responsable de esas muertes.

Para asombro de la chica su teoría era cierta, el asesino era un fantasma que aparecía huyendo de la escena del crimen con una sonrisa de maldad en su cara. La terrible visión la desconcertó totalmente, había visto a ese fantasma anteriormente y muchos hablaban sobre su crueldad pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ser tan malvado como para cometer esos crímenes, de hecho, hasta se había enamorado de el.

Inmediatamente se percató de que sus amigos estaban en peligro y decidió ir a avisarles inmediatamente. Si embargo, cuando se disponía a irse las luces se apagaron, Paulina permaneció inmóvil esperando a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad y pudiera llegar a la salida de su casa.

Lamentablemente antes de que eso sucediera la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y una sombra entró flotando. Paulina no podía ver bien pero sabía que se trataba de Danny, su corazón se encogió y el terror se apoderó de ella.

Danny: vaya, vaya, creo que asusté a la niñita jejeje

Paulina: por favor no me hagas daño

Danny¿Por qué habría de hacerlo¿solo por que te metiste en lo que no te importaba y descubriste que yo fui quien acabó con esos tres parásitos?

Paulina: se quien eres, es verdad que te descubrí, pero te juro que no diré nada

Danny: lo siento, no es nada personal, pero sabes demasiado

Paulina: te prometo que no diré nada

Danny: lastima, no debiste ofrecerte a ayudar a esos chicos, y eso que no pensaba matarte a ti, ni modo, no me dejas opción, tengo que asegurar que nadie me descubra

Paulina: espera por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego, noooooooo

Antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar Danny ya la había sujetado de la camisa y ahora la elevaba en el aire. Luego simplemente la arrojó por la ventana sin abrirla sabiendo perfectamente que no había posibilidad de que sobreviviera a la caída.

Fin Flashback 4

Danny: pero alégrense chicos, fue muy rápido, ni siquiera sufrió…….mucho

Tucker: maldito¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?

Danny: era ella o yo

Sam: me lo imagino, y luego destruiste la foto para que nadie te descubriera

Danny: algo así, ahí estuvo mi error, lo único que hice fue prenderle fuego a la foto y arrojarla a la zona fantasma para que nadie la encontrara, pero alguien lo hizo.

Jazz: Vlad Masters

Danny: así es, luego el muy cretino entró a mi habitación y cuando llegué me propuso que trabajáramos juntos, que el me ayudaría si yo prometía dejar de ser el niño bueno y me volvía malvado definitiva mente. Mi segundo error fue confiar en el.

Sam: por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo, el te traicionó y cuando iba a delatarte lo aniquilaste

Tucker: algo que no entiendo, tu estabas con nosotros cuando Vlad fue asesinado¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Danny¿olvidas acaso que puedo multiplicarme Tucker?, lo que mató a Vlad no era mas que uno de mis dobles.

Jazz: nos mentiste a todos, incluso a papá

Danny: no me menciones a ese gordo idiota

Jazz¿Cómo puede hablar así de el?

Danny¡¿Cómo pudo el hablar así de mi¿sabes acaso como sufrí cuando me dijo que ya no me quería?

Sam: el no hablaba en serio Danny

Danny: claro, ahora ponte de su lado Sam, todos pónganse de su lado, pensaba que podía contar con ustedes pero veo que no es así

Tucker: Danny, somos tus amigos y siempre hemos estado ahí para ti, pero ahora no sabemos como ayudarte, si contra tus enemigos o contra ti mismo. Por cierto¿Cómo le hiciste para que todo apuntara al fantasma de las cajas?

Sam: en la grabación Tucker descubrió que el asesino mencionaba que había impresionado a Pandora una vez, que solo en una ocasión había sido una amenaza y que todos los fantasmas lo odiaban y lo rechazaban. Además se hablaba de que el asesino quería ayudarte.

Danny: jaja¿quieren explicaciones?, de acuerdo. En ese orden: si, el fantasma de las cajas robó la caja de pandora pero yo también tuve la oportunidad de lucirme con ella recuperando su cajita. Segundo: fui una verdadera amenaza aquella vez en que mi yo futuro trató de asesinarlos a ustedes, a mis padres y a Lancer. Y Tercero: todos los fantasmas me odian y me rechazan por obvias razones, por que siempre me metía en sus planes. Y cuarto¿quien mejor para ayudarme que yo mismo?

Sam: solo una última cosa¿Por qué Skulker mencionó que el fantasma de las cajas era el asesino?

Danny: por que se lo pedí, creo que Skulker se dio cuenta de que era mejor ayudarme a mí que a Vlad¿Cómo crees que me enteré de que ese viejo planeaba traicionarme?...y ahora que lo mencionas

Danny chasqueó los dedos y casi instantáneamente Skulker apareció detrás de Sam y Tucker y los detuvo con fuerza para evitar que huyeran.

Tucker¿Qué pasa?, por que nos haces esto

Danny: para que no traten de detenerme. Ustedes son mis amigos y jamás los lastimaría, de hecho por eso quise confesarles mi identidad, quiero que me acompañen, miren todo lo que logré yo solo¿Qué no lograremos los tres en conjunto?

Sam: Jazz tenía razón¡estás loco!

Danny: ah claro, Jazz, eso es en lo que no quiero que interfieran. Ustedes no corren peligro conmigo pero temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de la persona que me robó el amor de mis padres

Al oír estas palabras Tucker comprendió que es lo que tramaba Danny. Sobresaltado trató de liberarse mientras que le gritaba a la pelirroja para que huyera.

Tucker: corre Jazz

Jazz: no sin ustedes

Tucker¿no lo entiendes?, Danny va a

Jazz: ahhhhhhhhhh

Demasiado tarde. Danny ya había volado hasta ella y la había sujetado con fuerza por el cuello. La muchacha forcejeaba con su hermano, quien ahora con ojos rojos trataba a toda costa de enterrarle un cuchillo que había sacado del pantalón.

Danny: jaja ¿recuerdas esto Jazz?, es igual que en uno de tus sueños

Jazz¿Cómo sabes eso?

Danny: quise torturarte con pesadillas antes de acabar contigo, no me iba a conformar solo con matarte después de lo que me hiciste

Jazz: por favor Danny, te quiero, soy tu hermana, yo jamás quise que las cosas resultaran así

Danny: pues no debiste tratar de opacarme con tu imagen de niña perfecta

Jazz: no Danny, no lo hagas

Tucker: detente Danny

Sam: por favor, déjala

Danny: jamás, esperé mucho por esto, lo planeé demasiado como para retractarme ahora, despídete de este mundo Jazzmine Fenton jajajajajaja

Como en cámara lenta, un potente rayo de energía golpeó a Danny derribándolo y liberando a Jazz. El chico fantasma se incorporó y descubrió que el rayo provenía del arma que ahora sostenía Maddie Fenton, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva junto a su marido. El arma de Jack también fue disparada pero esta vez hacia Skulker, quien desapreció al recibir el impacto.

Jazz¡¿Mamá¡¿Papá¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jack: encontramos la nota de que te habían secuestrado y vinimos

Danny¿en serió¿y que han escuchado……papis?

Jack: lo suficiente Danny, lo suficiente

Danny: vaya, por fin te decidiste a llamarme Danny otra vez¿no?

Maddie: no lo entiendo¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Danny: ya les dije por que, me cansé de siempre ser humillado y rechazado por dedicar mi vida a salvar la ciudad……mientras que mi hermana recibía todo el cariño y aprobación de ustedes

Maddie poco a poco se acercó a su hijo, cuya mirada mostraba una mezcla de odio y sufrimiento. Jack también comenzó a acercársele, por lo que Danny pasó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

Maddie: tranquilo mi amor, no te haremos daño……..todo esto es nuestra culpa, no debimos tratarte de ese modo.

Jack: perdón por haber reaccionado de esa manera cuando te expulsaron, pero si tan solo hubiera sabido que……..

Danny¿Qué?, si hubieras sabido que yo era mitad fantasma…….seguramente habrías tratado de destruirme molécula por molécula

Jack: NO, nunca haríamos eso

Maddie: por favor Danny, termina con esto, te aseguro que pase lo que pase te apoyaremos

En ese momento la mirada del muchacho cambió, ahora parecía arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho. Finalmente soltó en llanto y abrazó a sus padres quienes le correspondieron el gesto.

Maddie: no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que te den un juicio justo

Al decir esto Danny rompió el abrazo y retrocedió rápidamente. Ahora los miraba con temor.

Danny¿me van a entregar?

Jack: créenos que nos dolerá muchísimo, pero hiciste mucho daño y…….temo que no es algo que simplemente se arregle con un perdón. Pero siempre estaremos ayudándote Danny, no importa lo que pase.

Danny¡NOOOOOO!

Los ojos de Danny se volvieron rojo sangre y el odio y la maldad regresaron a su mirada. Tucker, Sam y Jazz corrieron junto a los señores Fenton mientras que veían el aterrador espectáculo.

Danny: no voy a ir a la cárcel, nunca

Maddie: por favor Danny, no hagas esto

Danny: NO, ustedes no hagan esto, no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida pudriéndome en una mugrosa celda

Sam: te lo suplico Danny, lo hacemos por tu propio bien

Danny: lo que ustedes quieren es deshacerse de mí y están dispuestos a traicionarme y encerrarme para siempre, pero no lo voy a permitir

En eso Danny se abalanzó sobre ellos dispuesto a atacarlos. Sus ojos seguían rojos, su lengua se había vuelto como de serpiente y dos enormes colmillos habían aparecido en su boca. Jack se adelantó y comenzó a forcejear con el para evitar que dañara a los demás.

Jack: hijo, escúchame

Danny¿Por qué¿acaso tu me escuchaste a mi?, solo te preocupabas por "Vladdy"

Jack: lo lamente hijo, por favor, no cometas una tontería

Danny: si tan peligroso soy¿Por qué no me disparan de una vez?

Jack: no queremos hacerte daño, queremos ayudarte

Danny: pues ayúdenme……..desapareciendo

De repente Danny reunió fuerzas y arrojó a Jack hasta una de las paredes de la cueva. El adulto se lastimó con el golpe y se le dificultaba moverse, lo único que podía hacer ahora era ver como su propio hijo caminaba hacia el, convertido en uno de los mas diabólicos fantasmas y sosteniendo dos bolas de fuego listas para arrojárselas.

Danny: no debieron tratar de meterse conmigo, lastima, tendré que acabar con ustedes igual que con los demás jajajajajajaja

Entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, ni siquiera el mismo Danny. Un rayo luminoso golpeó al muchacho y comenzó a absorberlo. Todos voltearon y descubrieron a Sam sosteniendo en sus manos uno de los termos Fenton que Maddie llevaba consigo. La chica apuntaba hacia su amigo con una mirada de suma tristeza.

Danny¿Qué estás haciendo Sam?

Sam: perdóname Danny, pero esto tiene que acabar ya

Danny: No, no, nooooooooo

Sam cerró el termo con Danny adentro. Finalmente todo había terminado, el asesino había sido capturado, pero definitivamente esta vez no se trataba de un final feliz. Maddie y Tucker ayudaron a Jack a salir de la cueva y todos regresaron a casa.

Con todo el dolor en sus almas, tuvieron que delatar a Danny, quien tras unos exámenes médicos fue declarado como enfermo mental. Lo llevaron a un hospital especial de los hombres de blanco donde seguramente pasaría mucho tiempo.

Los meses pasaron y poco a poco todos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la idea. Nada sería igual, pero al menos estaban aprendiendo a vivir de esa manera. Finalmente la paz regresó a todos los habitantes de la ciudad, excepto para uno.

La persona que puso fin a lo que se le conoció como la pesadilla de los 10 días. La chica que atrapó al asesino: Sam Manson, todas las noches aseguraba escuchar que alguien sollozaba afuera de su cuarto, tal y como Lancer, Ishiyama y Dash antes de morir.

Fin…

Les dije que sería un final muy extraño, pero espero no haberlo defraudado mucho. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia a pesar de todo. Espero ansioso sus reviews y otra vez les agradezco todo su apoyo. Feliz 2008 a todos, se cuidan.


End file.
